Devoted
by AlyssaLutz
Summary: Isabella Swan moved to Chicago to start a new life with her soon-to-be-born child. A car accident lands her in a coma and Dr. Edward Masen the doctor of her child. If she only knew how much her life would change when she woke up... R&R ! All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone !**

**I have a new story for you all. It's been playing around in my mind for a while now and so while I was on my 40 day (lent) break from Fanfiction I started thinking about how I would go about writing it and this morning I managed to get out the first five chapters. I will update once a week on Sundays. I hope you enjoy the story, I loved writing it.  
**

., ., ., ., ., . ., .,., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ,. .,

**BPOV**

I sat, in my apartment, in Chicago, on my bed, rubbing my swollen, almost 8 month pregnancy belly.

I had a photo album resting on lap as I turned the pages. My mother had started a scrap book for me the day I was born. It had pictures of me from every year and every age up until I was 25.

On June 12th, 2008 while I was away in Seattle for my best friends wedding, my parents were in their tiny house in Forks, Washington. That night before they went to bed my mom forgot to put out every candle she had lit earlier that evening. During the night one of the candles in their room fell to the ground, the flames had spread so quickly that by the time the fire department got their my mom had already passed and my dad was barley hanging on.

The fire fighter, Chris, I met with told me that he was the one who found my parents that night. He said that my dad had grabbed his hand and whispered with a horse voice and his last breath of air "Love…you…Bells."

I began to cry just thinking about what happened that night. It took me a good hour before I could control my tears again; after all, it wasn't even a year ago. But what followed that night turned out to be even worse.

I had become vulnerable to almost any guy around me. One night when I was at the restaurant in Forks with my friend Angela I ran into the fire fighter, Chris. He asked if I would like to have dinner sometime and I immediately agreed. Why wouldn't I? He was a good looking man who put his life on the line for others every day.

We had only been dating for a couple of weeks when I started to get know the real Chris. He would slap me on the cheek for no reason, he would punch my stomach when he took out his anger on something that had nothing to do with me (of course he would saw that it was all my fault).

By the end of July I knew I had to get out. The night that he raped me was the night I left. I didn't bother to take anything with me other than my purse and a small backpack of clothes. I had enough money from mom and dad to support myself where ever I chose to go.

By noon I was on a flight to Chicago. My parents had taken me there when I was 12 and I immediately fell in love with it.

My first couple of weeks here I spent in a 4-star hotel. It was only until I found the apartment I am living in now.

I realized I was pregnant when the morning sickness came. I hated the baby at first and was considering giving it up for adoption. Abortion was out of the question. I couldn't live with myself if I killed an innocent baby that hadn't done anything to anyone just because of who their father was. As the months grew on the baby became more and more apart of me, I knew I had to keep him or her. I wanted the sex to be a surprise for myself.

For these past 8 months I haven't heard from Chris at all. Actually, four months back Angela called and told me that Chris had been killed going into a burning building. As mean as it is to say, I was glad he had died.

Wiping the tears off my face I looked over to the clock and noticed that if I didn't leave now I would be late meeting Alice for coffee. She was here on a business trip. Jasper had come with her also seeing on how he grew up here and his parents still lived here.

Alice Hale is my best friend whom I known since the womb. Our mothers were best friends from high school and they took all of the latest baby classes together. Alice and I were born only a few days apart, her being older.

Once I looked decent I pulled my maternity winter jacket on, grabbed my keys, and was out the door.

Winter in Chicago was definitely colder than winter in Forks. I didn't mind it though. I liked the snow and how beautiful the trees looked with the lights while being snow covered.

As I made my way out to the car I waved to the doorman Mr. Tup. My car is a 2009 red Prius. I absolutley loved it. I climbed into the driver's seat and drove the car out of the underground garage. The streets were a bit slick but nothing out of the ordinary.

I passed by the city's skating rink. It was a lovely place that I had promised to take Alice to see. This was her first visit to Chicago since I came here. I looked out to see the kids skating with their parents and thought about how I couldn't wait to do that with son or daughter.

Absorbed in my thoughts, I snapped out of them when I felt something hit my side of the car. There was noise all around me. My head began to spin as I slowly blacked out.

_What is going to happen to my baby?_ I thought as I drifted into unconsciousness...

**EPOV**

I smiled as I walked over to punch out. I grabbed my card and was about to scan it when my pager went off. _Damn_ I thought. I was supposed to go meet my friend Jasper and his new wife Alice, who I had yet to meet, for coffee downtown. I would have to call him after this situation was dealt with.

My pager went off again and I ran down the hall to the emergency room doors.

"What do we have?" I asked as I ran up to the stretcher.

"Car crash, 25 year old female victim, only one in the car, appears to be about 8 months pregnant, vehicle was hit on the drivers side, she is unconscious, BP is low, 110 over 60."

We wheeled her into an operating room. We had to get this baby out of her; there was no way it would survive if the mother was in this state. Although I was an ER doctor I had also specialized in pediatrics too. I felt the need to be responsible for the baby in this women's body. After the anesthesiologist had her asleep I cut into her belly.

I pulled out a beautiful little boy who began to cry immediately. He had a full head of brown hair and blue eyes (as do all babies when they are born). He was a gorgeous baby. There appeared to be nothing wrong with him. After I had him cleaned off I left it to the other doctors to get to work on sewing her up and tending to her other needs.

I went threw all normal procedures when this sort of thing happens. I checked for any possible damage to him, I weighed him, and then took him off to the NICU followed by a team of nurses.

"He's fine," I said to the nurses. I began to wonder if they were just following me, for me.

"Are you sure Dr. Masen?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, please go tend to the other babies," I waved her and all other nurses off. They left with frowns on their faces.

I sat down in a chair and pulled the sleeping boy from his 'bed' and into my arms. He snuggled closer and I smiled.

"Dr. Masen seems to have found a new friend," I heard someone laugh about an hour later.

"Hello Kim, yes this is the baby from the accident that came in an hour ago," I chuckled. Kim was one of the other ER doctors who worked with me.

"I see that, how is he holding up?" she smiled at the little boy in my arms.

"He seems to be doing ok," I ran a finger along his cheek.

"Don't get too attached but," Kim started.

"Her husband will be here soon," I finished.

"Not quite Edward," Kim smile wiped right off her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I just got the women's hospital transcript. Her name is Isabella Swan. She has quite the hospital record I must say. Dr. Carlisle Cullen from Forks, Washington attached a note telling me that she is a clumsy one, his daughter is best friends with Isabella, or Bella as Dr. Cullen called her. He also informed me that her parents were killed in a fire back in June. Soon after that she was raped and became pregnant with this little guy here."

"What?" I asked quietly. I felt rage to whoever did this to the women.

"Don't worry Edward, were going to take care of them now," she smiled and rested a hand on my shoulder.

Kim turned around to leave.

"Oh, before I forget, the paramedics found this in Bella's purse, it's a list of baby names, why don't you take a look at it?" she handed me a small sheet of paper with the most gorgeous handwriting I had ever seen.

I didn't bother looking at the girls names seeing how this little baby was clearly not a girl.

_Daniel Nicholas_

_Jaden Charles _

_Ethan James_

_Colin Alexander _

I'd have to say my favorite was Jaden Charles. I was glad because I was that Bella had drawn a circle around that name. Jaden Charles. It suited him.

"Hi Jaden," I looked down at him. He opened his little eyes which had brown flakes in them.

Jaden started to move his hands and feet around. I smiled at him and began to play with his hands. Once he became tired again and I gave him a bottle I placed him back in his 'bed'. I made a mental note to bring him to see his mom when I was back tomorrow.

I walked out of the NICU and back downstairs to the ER to clock out. After I clocked out I heard yelling in the hallway.

"LET ME SEE HER! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND FOR CHRIST SAKES! HER NAME IS BELLA SWAN! SHE IS PREGNANT!" a small voice yelled before it started whispering, "Please, she's practically my sister, me and that baby are all she has, I need to make sure she is ok."

I rounded the corner and heard Deborah, the receptionist's response, "I'm very sorry miss, but-" I cut her off right there.

"It's ok Deborah; she can come with- Jasper?" I looked and saw Jasper standing there with a small pixie girl who must be Jasper's wife, and Bella's best friend.

"Edward?"

"What are you doing here man?" we grabbed hands and pounded each other's backs.

"Alice's friend, who was going to meet us at the restaurant too never showed, we heard on the radio that she was in a car accident. Have you seen her come in?" he pleaded.

"Yes, I delivered the baby," I nodded my head.

"Edward, can you please take us to the baby, I know Bella isn't allowed visitors right now," Jasper asked.

"Of course, oh, and it's a little boy named Jaden, I kind of named him off a sheet Bella had in her purse," I mumbled.

"Don't worry," Alice placed a hand on my arm, "Jaden was what she was going to name the baby if she had a boy."

I nodded my head and then gave a small smile, "It's nice to meet you Alice, though I wish it was under different circumstances."

"Nice to meet you too," Alice gave a small smile.

"Would you like to come see Jaden?" I asked her.

"Of course," she grabbed Jasper's hand who was wiping the tears off her face.

"Follow me."

., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ,. ,. .,., ., ., .,

**There you have it. Let me know what you think, I'll update again next weekend ! See you then !**

**Reviews to me are as Emmett is to Rosalie.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG you guys are all so amazing ! I never expected to get so many reviews on the first chapter of a story ! That is by far the most I have gotten before I posted the 2nd one. So THANK YOU ! I'm glad you are all enjoying it so far ! Where I live it is 12:25am so as you can tell I didn't want to leave you hanging throughout the day. lol. I hope you all enjoy this chapter ! Have fun :D**

**Oh! Random fact that I FREAKED out about on friday: THE JONAS BROTHERS ARE HOSTING THE MMVA'S in Toronto this year ! So pumped for that cuz live like half an hour from there ! Gah ! I can't wait !**

**Anyways, Enjoy :)  
**

., ., ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., .,

**EPOV**

Alice and Jasper followed me into the elevator which was at the end of the ER hallway.

"How is Jaden?" Alice asked me. The elevator was quite as we rode up to the maternity floor. Alice looked to be holding her tears back and Jasper was shifting his feet nervously.

"He is doing fine I think, I just spent the last hour up there with him, its easy to get attached," I smiled at her.

"I bet," she smiled also. We got to the fifth floor where the NICU was located and I brought them down the white hallways.

I glanced in the NICU and noticed that Jaden was no longer in there. My brain started to panic. Where was he? It's not like he could get up and walk away.

"Edward!" Kim called my name from the direction of the nurse's station.

"Where is he?" I turned around.

"We moved him into the nursery, he's fine Edward," she patted my arm and gave me a smile.

"Thank you," I breathed a sigh of relief. If anything happened to that baby I don't know what I would do with myself.

"He was just moved to the nursery, we were keeping him in the NICU until we were sure he was ok, he's awake right now, I just checked on him," Kim said to Alice and Jasper. Alice and Jasper both looked as relieved as they possibly could be. I knew that they were both still worried about Bella.

"Thank you," Alice let out a deep breath and shook her hand.

Kim went back down the hall as I led Jasper and Alice to the nursery.

"I'll go get him," I smiled at them and went inside the room filled with babies.

"Hi Jaden," I smiled. I checked his charts before picking him up. He snuggled into my arms and grabbed my shirt in his tiny little hand.

I carried him outside to the hall where Alice and Jasper were. Alice put a hand over her mouth and had tears in her eyes when she saw Jaden in my arms.

"Do you want to hold him?" I asked quietly. She nodded her head slowly and smiled as I handed him over to her.

"Hey there Jaden," she whispered holding him tight to her chest. She ran her fingers over his cheeks as she held him. Jasper was whispering to him with a smile on his face.

"Are you going to be the one taking the most care of him?" Alice tore her eyes away from him.

"Yes, I've assigned myself as his doctor," I nodded at her.

"Good," she smiled. Jaden fell asleep quickly in her arms.

When I came back out Alice was waiting for me with more questions. I tried to answer them as best as possible. We sat down on the benches outside the nursery as I explained to her what would happen from this point on.

"Will they keep him here until Bella wakes up? Or…?" Alice asked quietly.

I nodded my head, "I'll make sure that he is here until Bella wakes up and as she recovers. Alice, I promise you that she will wake up from this. I was talking to Kim about this earlier and she promised me that once he is a little older he will be up on the pediatrics floor."

"Good," she smiled down at Jaden.

"I should bring him back in there now, I can go see if you guys can see Bella, visiting hours are over but I can pull it off," I said to Alice and Jasper.

"That would be great," Jasper smiled.

"Bye Jaden, we'll see you soon," Alice kissed Jaden's nose and handed him back to me.

I smiled once Jaden was in my arms. I went back into the nursery and set him done.

"Bye Jaden, get a good night sleep, I'll take you to see your mommy tomorrow," Jaden grabbed onto my pinky finger with both his hands and played with it. I chuckled a bit and pulled my finger from him. I left the nursery and headed back out to where Alice and Jasper were.

"Ok guys. Just let me find Kim, she should know where Bella is," I said before disappearing down the hall to the nurse's station.

"Hello ladies," I broke out my crooked smile once I reached the area.

"H-Hey there Dr. Masen," they smiled at me and began blushing.

"Would you girls be able to tell me where Dr. Price disappeared to?" I asked.

"Actually she went home for the night," I knew that the red haired nurse was lying, Kim was working the night shift, "But I could help you."

"Ok then, would you be able to tell me what room Isabella Swan is in?" I smiled at the nurse.

"She's down on the forth floor in the ICU, room 418," she smiled at me, leaning over the counter trying to show off what little cleavage she had.

"Thanks," I said before walking away, not paying any attention to her at all. When I came back to the nursery I found Alice and Jasper standing in front of the window watching Jaden sleep.

"Alice, Jasper, Bella is down in the ICU, I'll take you down there," I said when they turned around at the sound of my footsteps.

"Ok," Alice let out a sigh of relief.

We made our way back to the elevator and got off at the floor below us. We walked in silence down the room. I pushed the door open slowly and allowed Alice to walk in first. She turned and buried her head in Jaspers chest when she saw Bella's beautiful face covered in scratches.

This was the first time I had actually looked at Bella's face. When she first came it was covered in blood and I was concentrating on saving her baby. Now when I looked at her I saw a beautiful young mother. Her long straight brown hair was neatly placed at her sides and pale skin looked soft and warm. Her curves were definitely in the right places.

Alice pulled a chair over to Bella's bed and began talking to her so quietly that I couldn't pick up what she was saying to her.

"Thanks Edward," Jasper came to stand beside me as I looked through Bella's charts.

"Don't worry about it," I shrugged it off trying not to show the undeniable infatuation I had toward Bella.

"What does the future hold for Bella?" Jasper asked looking at the charts in my hands.

"She should wake up from this, her charts don't look bad, her mind is just shutting out the world to protect itself, it still thinks that she is in danger. I'll start bringing around Jaden on my breaks and I'll let her know how he is doing. Talking to patients and bringing around certain people can often send signals to the mind, letting it know that it is safe again," I explained carefully.

"Good," Jasper breathed, "Bella's life has been hard for her since her parents died. Alice offered for her to live with us in Forks after her house had burned down and she did. One night she left with Chris to go on a date and three days later we got a call letting us know that she was in Chicago. Alice wanted to go out here so bad but work was holding her back. Finally when Alice gets to come out here Bella goes and gets in a car accident. She needs to pull through this, I don't know how Alice would take it if Bella…" Jasper trailed off.

"What was she like?" I asked quietly. I was eager to know more about this girl.

"She is a massage therapist at a high end spa in downtown Chicago. Bella went to the University of Washington with Alice. She loves to write also, I think Alice told me that she was working on a book. She is one of the nicest, shyest, and clumsiest people I have ever met. Everyone who met her likes her. She's easy to get along with but likes to stick to herself," Jasper had a small smile on his face as he told me about her.

When it got to ten o'clock Alice and Jasper left to go to Jasper's parent's house and I left to go back to my apartment. I ordered myself a medium Chicken Bruschetta pizza and settled down in front of my piano and started playing what I felt inside. When my pizza came, I went to watch TV.

Before I knew it, it was one in the morning and I had to get to sleep. I started work tomorrow morning at 9am.

., ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., .,

**Hope you all enyed that !**

**Reviews are to me as Jaden is to Edward :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! My friends (aminea88 included; she is the one i am writing Technically In Love with) and I are having a Hot-Guy-A-Thon movie tonight. Right now it is 3:30am we have watched Harry Potter 4 (because of Robert Pattinson) and we are currently watching Eagle Eye. We plan to watch Transformers and Disturbia before we head to bed. **

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I can't believe there are over 50 reviews on two chapters! You guys are insane! Oh! Has anyone noticed how like no one has been updating this weekend? It's driving me insane! There is nothing to read!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., .,

"Good morning Dr. Masen," the nurses' station all said at the same time as I walked past them to check on my patients. Unfortunately Jaden's name was at the end of my list, I figured that I would be spending most of my time with Jaden and bring him to see Bella.

I walked into Mrs. Cope's room and saw her punching her hands into the air.

"Who's winning?" I asked as I picked looked at her charts.

"Sanchez," she smiled at me.

Mrs. Cope was probably my favorite patient. She is an 82 year old woman recovering from a stroke and had a love for boxing. She was always telling me stories of when she used to box and when her father took her to see the matches.

"Your charts look good today Mrs. Cope, you seem to be getting better," I genuinely smiled at her.

"And look happier today doctor," she placed a hand on my arm.

"I'm just so excited to see you," I chuckled.

"Of course you are, who would be excited to see an old women like me?" she grumbled. In the past two months the nurses and I have been her only visitors; her family had not been here ever.

"You're my favorite patient of the day, that's why I always start with you," I smiled at her.

"You have a way with words Dr. Masen, go now, Dr. Price tells me there is a little boy in the NICU that has captured your attention," she smiled as I sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Yes there is," I nodded my head.

"'Yes there is' that's all your going to say to me? Tell me about this little boy, Dr. Price told me that his mommy is in a coma, poor soul," she said.

"His name is Jaden, he has big blue eyes and dark brown hair, he's a very quite and small baby, I'm going to take him down to Bella's, his mothers, room to talk with her about him, I know she wont be awake but they say it helps heal coma patients faster if there is someone talking to them," I explained to her.

"I want to see him too," she smiled at me.

"I'll bring him by," I smiled back at her and stood up.

We said our goodbyes and I headed down the hall to check on my other patients. Twelve patients and an emergency situation later I was finally able to head up to the maternity floor to see Jaden.

"Hi Anna, how is Jaden today?" I asked one of the only nurses who wasn't constantly flirting with me. She was coming out of the nursery as I was walking in.

"He is doing fine, don't worry Dr. Masen," she laughed and patted my arm. I smiled and went over to where he was lying. When I walked over his eyes were open and he was looking up at me.

"Hey there little man," I smiled and picked him up. He grabbed my shirt lightly as I cradled him in my arms, "You wanna go see your mommy?"

He looked up at me with his big blue eyes and I took that as a yes. I brought him out of the nursery and down to Bella's room with me. Neither Alice nor Jasper was here yet; they said that they would come by around 3 after Alice's meeting.

I felt like an idiot trying to talk to her unconscious body but a part of me inside was telling me that I had to. I sat down in the chair next to her bed and began talking.

"Hi Bella, my name is Edward Masen, I'm your son's doctor. One of my collogues found the paper in you purse with baby names on it. I hope you don't mind but I called him Jaden, you had that name circled so I figured that's what you chose.

Alice and Jasper came to see you last night. I went to school with Jasper here and grew up with him. I guess you could call him my best friend. I was supposed to meet Jasper and his new wife Alice at a coffee shop yesterday. Alice tells me that you were going to meet us there too. I'm sorry that we had to meet this way.

I have your son Jaden with me. I thought that he should meet you and even though you can't see him or acknowledge his presence I want you to know that I'll take care of him until your better. He looks a lot like you. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes, but you can see a little bit of brown in them if you look real close."

Silence fell in the room as I sat there for a bit with Jaden in my arms. After about ten minutes I stood up and lay him on Bella's chest. I turned his head to the side so he was facing me. His eyes were closed and he seemed to snuggle into her chest. I smiled at the site.

I don't know how long I sat there for but my eyes never left Bella or Jaden.

"Hey Edward," Alice gave me a small smile as she walked down the short corridor into the room, "Aww," she said as she saw Jaden on Bella's chest.

Alice carefully picked up Jaden and held him.

"How are you today Edward?" Alice asked me.

"I'm doing ok, how are you? Where is Jasper?" I replied.

"My meeting was long, Jasper is out with his parents, he should be here shortly," she smiled at me.

We talked for a bit about how life in Washington was going and I told her about some of the things that Jasper and I did as kids.

"Hey guys, how are Bella and Jaden?" Jasper asked as he walked into the room.

Alice had passed Jaden off to me because she was too busy laughing at the story I just told her about Jasper.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Edward… you… eat… worms…" Alice managed to get out.

"You told her!" Jasper complained.

"Dude, I'm your best friend, it's kinda my job to tell your wife these things," I chuckled.

"Whatever, just know that he tricked me and told me that they were a new kind of gummy worm," Jasper told Alice before kissing her.

"I have to get Jaden back up to the nursery for the feedings so say your goodbyes and stop making out," I said standing up.

"You're taking my nephew away from me?" Alice stood up and pushed Jasper away.

"He needs to go eat Alice," Jasper said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Fine, fine, but I get to spend some time with him later," Alice smiled at Jaden.

"I'll bring him back down after he's eaten and I've done my job," I laughed.

"You'll bring him back alright," Alice looked menacingly at me.

"I promise," I chuckled.

"Good!" Alice exclaimed. She hugged me awkwardly because I was holding Jaden and then kissed his forehead.

"Your wife is one crazy woman," I laughed at Jasper.

"Oh I know," he laughed and went to the side of Bella's bed where she had planted herself.

I left the room with Jaden and brought him back upstairs to the nursery.

"How is he?" one of the nurses asked me.

"He's fine, I brought him downstairs to see his mom, aunt, and uncle, but now I think he wants to be fed, he already drank the bottle I brought down with me," I said as I laid Jaden in his crib.

"I'll bring him another right away," she smiled at me and disappeared.

"Bye buddy," I smiled at Jaden before leaving the nursery to check on my patients and get in some ER time.

., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ., .,

**I hope you guys like it ! I promise that the chapters get longer when Bella wakes up ! OMG ! Guess who is coming to Toronto and I GET TO GO SEE !!!!! **

**DANE COOK !!!!!!!!!!!! *does happy dance***

**I'm so pumped ! He is coming on May 8th !!!!**

**Anyways, review please !**

**Reviews are to me as Shopping is to Alice.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all ! I think you'll like this chapter... hint hint ! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs, and alerts ! 71 reviews so far ! WOW ! Can we try for 100 for next week ? That shouldn't be too hard to do !**

**Did anyone watch the premier of JONAS tonight ?! I live in Canada so it didn't come out here but that didn't stop me from seeing it ! lol, I youtubed it :p I was pretty excited when I saw that the collonder they had in the second episode is the same one I have. Oh and if anyone doesn't already know, I have a slightly unhealthy obsession with the Jonas Brothers lol. Joe is mine :D  
**

**Enjoy guys !**

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., .,  
**

I grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal out of the cupboard. I sat down at the table and poured myself a bowl. Lately my mind had been distracted. It has been four months since Bella has been in the coma. Nothing has changed. The doctors are giving it two more weeks before they pull the plug.

Jaden has grown into an adorable little man. He is smiling and laughing now. His hands and feet are his favorite things. He is constantly playing with them in his mouth. When he was two months old they put him in his own room on the pediatric floor. Every chance I got I went to visit him.

These days I spend about four hours a day with Bella and Jaden in Bella's room. I had a blanket set up in the corner of the room with some toys for Jaden. He would lye there and plays with them as I talked to Bella or filled in charts.

I looked over at the microwave and it read 6:00am. I started work at 8 this morning but I decided to head out early. I could spend a little extra time with Bella and Jaden this way.

At 6:20 I pulled into the hospital parking lot. The lot was mainly empty since it was so early in the morning. I didn't bother punching in since it was so early so I headed straight to Jaden's room. When I got there Jaden was being fed by one of the nurses.

"How is he?" I asked her.

"He just woke up, he slept for 7 hours straight tonight," she smiled and handed him to me.

"Thank you," I smiled back at her. She blushed and quickly left the room.

"Hey buddy," I touched his little nose and he smiled, "You wanna go see your mommy?" I smiled at him and he giggled.

I carried him downstairs and we went into Bella's room. Bella was lying perfectly still on her bed.

"Hi Bella, Jaden is here with me," I said as I went to sit in the chair beside her bed. I layed Jaden on her chest and he closed his eyes in content.

"Bella," I ran my hands through my hair, "You have to wake up soon, they are going to pull the plug on you in two weeks if you don't wake up. You have to wake up. Jaden needs you to wake up. He needs his mom to raise him. Alice is an emotional wreck because of all this. She flies back every month for five days to come and see you. Please Bella," I grabbed her hand, "You don't have to wake up today but please wake up soon."

I let go of her hand and leaned back in the chair. Jaden started to cry on her chest and I started to lean forward to pick him up. Suddenly I saw Bella's hand twitch. It was a small movement but it was defiantly there.

"Hello Dr. Masen," Dr. Anderson had entered the room as I stared at Bella's hand, "Dr. Masen, are you ok?"

"Sorry, yeah, her hand just moved," I said and picked up a crying Jaden.

"Are you sure?" he asked me and moved to her side.

"Positive sir, I had layed Jaden down on her chest and he started to cry. Right when I went to go pick him up her hand moved almost as if she wanted to comfort him and make him stop crying," I said, staring at her hand.

"That's a good sign, she may wake up soon, and lets hope for the sake of this little guy that she does," Dr. Anderson let Jaden play with his pinky before checking Bella's charts and touching her hands, feet, knees, and face to see if she moved at the touch. Unfortunately, she didn't move at all.

"If there are any signs of movement before you leave please page me," Dr. Anderson said before leaving the room.

"Bella? Can you here me? I saw you move for fingers to try and comfort Jaden," I sat down in the chair next to her bed and let Jaden play with her fingers. There was another twitch. My heart started to speed up just thinking about how she is starting to recognize touch.

"Bella, I know I've told you this before but my name is Dr. Masen, I work on the pediatric floor and I'm also Jaden's doctor. Jaden is playing with your fingers right now, if you open your eyes you could see how cute he is, he looks just like you, you know? Alice and Jasper miss you so much; imagine how Alice is going to react if you wake up. I can hear her squealing just thinking about it, she would squeal even if she saw you move your fingers," I started to ramble; I saw her lips twitch almost into a smile when I talked about Alice's reaction.

I waited to see if she did anything else for the next 20 minutes but nothing happened. I had layed Jaden so that he was between her arm and torso on the bed.

"I'm going to bring Jaden back up to his room now Bella. He's starting to fall asleep on you. I have to get to work but I'll be back down on my lunch with Jaden and you better try and smile for me again," I chuckled and lifted Jaden from her arms. This time her fingers started to twitch rapidly like she wanted Jaden back. I took my hand and placed it over hers, rubbing my thumb on top of hers. She seemed to settle down after that.

I left Bella's room and brought Jaden back up to his own. He had fallen asleep on the way back up so I layed him in his crib, turned the nightlight on, and turned the big light off. I let Dr. Anderson know about Bella's movements and he said that he would have nurses frequently checking on her until I got back. When Bella had first been here I wanted to be assigned as her doctor but because of how close I was to the case being Jaden's doctor and spending all of my time with the two of them they wouldn't let me.

Even though I didn't have a specific area in the hospital and just picked up anything and everything that came my way, I wasn't prepared for what happened ten minutes before my lunch break. Earlier in the day I had been happy and smiling with Jaden and Bella but now I felt like crawling up into a corner.

My 17 year old cancer patient died this morning. She was struggling with leukemia and seemed to be getting better, but this morning her heart stopped. Not half an hour before when I was making my rounds she had been coloring with her 5 year old sister on the bed and joking around with me. She even played a prank on me yesterday morning with Kim's help.

Her name was Kelly and she was tied Mrs. Cope for my favorite patient.

When I was checking her charts she said that she was tired and she hadn't gotten much sleep last night. I helped her younger sister off the bed and layed her bed flat so that she could take a nap. There was no sign when I checked her charts that I would be pronouncing her dead thirty minutes later.

I was sitting in my office with my head in my hands. There was no sign of this coming, she was getting better and better every day, she was supposed to be discharged next week for God's sake. Her little sister ran up to me when I got to the room and started hitting me until she was crying to hard to hit me anymore. I picked her up and held her as she cried letting a few of my tears fall as well.

"Edward?" My father's voice came into the room. My dad Edward Sr. was the chief of surgery at the hospital and was the reason I became a doctor in the first place. I slowly stood up from my chair as he came around to give me a one arm hug, "I've called in Spence to take the rest of your shift, why don't you go down to Bella? I heard about how she is starting to move around."

I nodded my head slowly and he led me out of my office. I didn't bring Jaden down with me when I went to see Bella. I needed some time to think about things. When I got down to Bella's room I sank into the chair next to her bed. I buried my face into my arms and put my head down on the bed.

About an hour later I felt someone rubbing my back. I shot straight up in my chair thinking that it was Bella, but it wasn't. My mom Elizabeth was standing above me, I guess my dad had called her and told her.

"Hey mom," I gave a small smiled.

"How are you Edward?" she asked as she pulled up a chair and sat beside me.

"I've been better," I stared at my hands as I spoke.

"We won't talk about what happened, why don't you tell me who this beautiful lady is," my mother gestured to a still sleeping Bella in the bed.

"This is Bella, the one I told you about," I said simply.

"Is she going to recover?" my mom asked with concern. I had told her what happened and that I am her son's doctor.

A small smile broke out across my face, "She was moving her hands a bit when I layed Jaden on her chest this morning and he started crying, and then she did it again when I told her that I would bring Jaden back up to his room. She also tried to smile when I told her how her friend Alice would react if she woke up. So yes, I think she'll be waking up in the next week."

"Oh Edward that's wonderful," my mom put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"I heard my name," Alice skipped into the room, "Edward what's wrong?" she said once she saw the grim expression on my face.

"I lost one of my young patients to cancer this morning," I looked at my feet as I spoke.

"I'm so sorry Edward!" Alice gave me a big hug.

"Thanks," I said, "Mom this is Alice, she is Bella's best friend and also Jasper's wife, Alice this is my mother Elizabeth."

"Hello dear it's nice to meet you," my mom hugged her.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Masen."

"Oh please dear, call me Elizabeth," Alice nodded her head in understanding.

"Edward why don't you go get Jaden and I'll tell Alice what Bella was up to this morning," mom smiled at me. Alice looked confused but I just smiled at her.

"What do you mean 'what Bella was up to this morning'?" Alice's face started to panic.

"My mom will tell you," I said before leaving the room.

I went upstairs and got Jaden from the nursery.

"Hi Jaden," I smiled at him and he smiled back at me, "Why don't we go see if we can wake your mommy up?" He giggled at that. I picked him up and we made our way back downstairs to Bella's room.

"My nephew!" Alice exclaimed as I walked into the room. She danced over and took him from my arms, my mom smiled at him as they two of them stood them cooing over him.

We sat around Bella's bed for about an hour. Alice and my mom were on one side while I was on the other. My mom had layed Jaden down in the crook of Bella's arm on my side of her as I had done earlier this morning. Bella's hand twitched again and a smile broke out across my face.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"She tried to move her hand again," I smiled.

"Really?" Alice exclaimed. Alice came over to my side just in time to Bella try again, "Oh my Gosh," Alice squealed a bit. I saw Bella's lips turn up a bit and I chuckled.

"Talk to her Alice," I recommended.

"Bella its Alice. I know you can here me so stop ignoring me. I promise that if you wake up there will be no shopping trips for at least three months. Jaden is here with you, he's sleeping in your arm, and I know you can feel him there. Dr. Masen is here. He is Jasper's best friend. Did you know that? He is your son's doctor. Edward is his first name. He spends all his spare time with you here. When you wake up you are going to see just how handsome of a doctor you have. If you two don't get together I'm going to set you up myself. His mom is here too. Her name is Elizabeth she is a really wonderful lady. Please wake up; we all want to see you open your eyes."

Alice trailed off. I placed Jaden in the little crib in the room and we sat around the bed. My mom left around 5 and said that I had to visit her more often and Alice and Jasper and to come as well. Alice promised her for me that we would.

Alice fell asleep with her head on the bed and I leaned back in the chair letting the back of my head rest on the wall.

A couple of hours went by before I heard Bella's heart monitor speed up.

To my amazement I saw her eyes open and close and couple times.

"Bella!"

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

**OOOOOOO !**

**You guys better review ! If I get 100 reviews before next sunday I'll post as I check the email for that 100th review :D See you all next week ! Maybe even sooner !  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are officially insane ! It hasn't even been 24 hours since I posted the chapter ! It's been like, 15 hours ! Wow ! Thank you all so much ! I hope I don't disappoint !**

**Enjoy ! You all deserve it :D  
**

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

"Bella?" I asked again.

She looked up at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Bella, my name is Edward Masen, I'm your son's doctor," I explained to her slowly.

"My son?" she whispered. Alice woke up but I motioned for her to be quiet while I explained things.

"You have a son that I delivered four months ago; do you remember the accident you were in?" I asked cautiously.

She thought for a moment before answering, "Yes," she whispered.

"That's good that you remember it. When the paramedics took you here I got your baby out of you. He is very healthy today," I smiled at her.

"Jaden, his name is Jaden, you told me that," she said.

"You remember?"

"You told me while I was sleeping," she whispered. Alice was crying on the other side of the bed. I went into shock that she had actually heard me. I didn't expect her to remember anything I told her while she was in her coma.

"Bella," Alice said. Bella looked over to her for the first time and she started crying. Alice pulled Bella into a hug and the two of them started sobbing. I went over to Jaden's crib and picked him up.

"Bella, would you like to see your son?" I asked as I walked back over to the bed.

She didn't speak but she nodded her head. I laid him in her arms and she smiled up at me before looking at her son's face for the first time. She was crying still. Her fingers were running up and down his face and he was grabbing at her shirt.

"Hey baby, its mommy, I'm so sorry I left you for so long. I love you so much Jaden. Dr. Masen has been taking excellent care of you I see. I promise to never leave you again. You are perfect, beautiful, so beautiful, thank you," she whispered and looked up at me.

"It was my pleasure," I assured her.

She looked back at Jaden and let him play with her fingers. Alice smiled at me and mouthed the words 'thank you'. I nodded my head back at her in full understanding.

"I have to get going," Alice whispered, her voice filled with sadness, "My plane leaves for Seattle in four hours."

"Will you be back soon?" Bella asked her quietly.

"Of course sweetie," Alice kissed her cheek, "I'm going to go get everything settled down there and I'll be back."

"Ok," Bella gave a small smile.

Alice kissed Jaden's head and gave Bella another big hug before leaving the room.

Things fell awkward for a few minutes before Bella spoke again.

"Thank you again," Bella whispered.

"Like I said, it was my pleasure," I smiled at her.

The heart machine started to speed up and I looked at her cautiously.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she blushed.

It wasn't long before she started to yawn and I took it as she should get some sleep.

"I think you should take a nap, I'll bring Jaden back up to his room and a nurse can bring him back down later. I'll let your doctor know that your awake and if you need anything just press the red button next to your bed, it'll call the nurses station and they'll help you there. Am I forgetting anything? There is water next to your bed and a straw if you need it," I started to ramble on. It was the first time I had ever been nervous about leaving a patient alone before. Bella cut me off by placing on of her hands on my arm.

"Relax Dr. Masen, I'll be fine," she smiled at me. There was a shock of energy when she first touched my arm.

"You can call me Edward, Dr. Masen is my father, and actually, he should be by to check on you shortly," I smiled at her again.

"Okay," she shyly smiled back at me as a warm blush spread across her face. She kissed Jaden's head one last time.

"Mommy loves you," she whispered one last time as she handed him to me.

"I promise he'll be back down as soon as you wake up," I promised.

"Thank you, again, thank you for talking to me; I don't remember much of it, just Jaden's name. I remember you telling me about Alice's reaction to me waking up," she let out a little laugh.

She reached up and gave me a hug. A hug that for the first time in my life sent chills through my body. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of her. Our hug must have lasted five minutes before I realized and started to pull back.

"Sorry," Bella mumbled and started to blush again. Her blush was so cute!

"Don't worry, it's quite alright," I smiled at her and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She blushed an even deeper shade of red, "I'll be by tomorrow morning with Jaden."

"Ok," she smiled. I left the room carrying Jaden in my arms.

We made our way back up to the pediatrics floor. I layed Jaden in his crib and watched him for a minute.

"Your mother is a very beautiful woman," I said to Jaden. He looked up at me with curious eyes, "And I think I like her," I whispered. He smiled up at me and tried to grab my hand. I let him play with it for a minute before pulling it back. He wasn't too happy with me when I did that. I gave him a raspberry kiss on his cheek to which he giggled at. I chuckled at him and left the room.

Since my dad had gotten someone to take the rest of my shift I decided that I would go home and catch up on some much needed sleep. It wasn't rush hour yet so it only took me about 20 minutes to get home instead of the usual 45 minutes. As soon as I was home I changed into sweat pants and a t shirt and quickly fell asleep on my bed.

**BPOV**

My mind regained consciousness but I didn't feel like opening my eyes. I could already tell that it was bright and sunny where ever I was. Visions flooded my mind of the accident. They were constantly replaying in my mind. There were times when they weren't being shown in my mind. Instead, all I could see was black but I could here someone's voice. It sounded like an angel's voice. _Great, I'm dead _I thought. He kept telling me who he was and that he knew my son. My baby, I have a son apparently. I remember being pregnant. I was going to name him Jaden and that's what the angel said he called my baby. The only other thing that I remember was him telling me about Alice's reaction when I woke up. Why would Alice have a reaction to if I wake up? Was she up in heaven also?

After a few minutes I started to open my eyes a bit. I blinked them a couple of times before closing them again though.

"Bella!" the angel's voice fill the room.

"Bella?" he asked again. This time I opened my eyes and let them focus on the person in front of me. He was the most handsome man I ever saw. He had green eyes and copper coloured hair.

"Bella, my name is Edward Masen, I'm your son's doctor," he explained to me slowly.

"My son?" I whispered. I was so confused. What's going on? I saw Alice wake up out of the corner of my eye but brought my attention back to Dr. Masen, he knew my son.

"You have a son that I delivered four months ago; do you remember the accident you were in?" he asked quietly.

It took all the courage I had inside of me to remember the horrible memories before answering, "Yes," I whispered.

"That's good that you remember it. When the paramedics took you here I got your baby out of you. He is very healthy today," he smiled at me.

"Jaden, his name is Jaden, you told me that," I said.

"You remember?" he sounded astonished.

"You told me while I was sleeping," I whispered again. Alice was crying on the other side of the bed. Judging by how quiet Dr. Masen was I don't think he expected me to remember things that he had told me.

"Bella," Alice said. I looked over to her for the first time and started crying. Alice pulled me into a hug and we both started sobbing. I clutched onto her tightly. I had been in a coma for four months, it just started to sink in. I had missed the first four months of my baby's life and I would never get it back.

"Bella, would you like to see your son?" Dr. Masen asked as he walked back over to the bed. He was holding my Jaden in his arms

I didn't speak but I nodded her head. He layed him in me arms and I smiled up at Dr. Masen before looking at me son's face for the first time. I was still crying as his big blue eyes connected with my own. My fingers were playing with the little bit of brown hair he had. He was the most gorgeous baby I had ever seen and he was mine. More tears poured from my eyes as I thought about him.

"Hey baby, its mommy, I'm so sorry I left you for so long. I love you so much Jaden. Dr. Masen has been taking excellent care of you I see. I promise to never leave you again. You are perfect, beautiful, so beautiful, thank you," I whispered and looked up at him.

"It was my pleasure," he assured me.

I looked back at Jaden and let him play with my fingers. I smiled down at him and he smiled back at me.

"I have to get going," Alice whispered, her voice filled with sadness, "My plane leaves for Seattle in four hours." I looked up and saw the frown on her face. I could tell that she didn't want to leave right when I had woken up.

"Will you be back soon?" I asked her quietly.

"Of course sweetie," Alice kissed my cheek, "I'm going to go get everything settled down there and I'll be back so I can help you out with Jaden once you're out of here."

"Ok," I gave a small smile.

Alice kissed Jaden's head and gave me another big hug. She whispered something in my ear before pulling away, "If you and Edward don't get together soon then I'm going to set you two up myself."

I rolled my eyes and Alice left the room. Things fell awkward for a few minutes before I spoke again.

"Thank you again," I whispered.

"Like I said, it was my pleasure," he smiled at me.

The heart machine started to speed up and he looked at me cautiously. I felt like I had been caught and started to blush.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I blushed even more.

It wasn't long before I started to yawn and was thinking about how to ask Dr. Masen to take Jaden from me so I could sleep. It seemed that he could read my mind because he started to talk.

"I think you should take a nap, I'll bring Jaden back up to his room and a nurse can bring him back down later. I'll let your doctor know that your awake and if you need anything just press the red button next to your bed, it'll call the nurses station and they'll help you there. Am I forgetting anything? There is water next to your bed and a straw if you need it," he started to ramble on. It was so cute. I cut me off by placing on of her hands on my arm. There was a shock of energy that ran through my body when I touched him.

"Relax Dr. Masen, I'll be fine," I smiled at him. By the look on his face I could tell that he felt the shock too.

"You can call me Edward, Dr. Masen is my father, and actually, he should be by to check on you shortly," he smiled at me.

"Okay," I shyly smiled back at him as yet another blush spread across my face. I kissed Jaden's head one last time.

"Mommy loves you," I whispered one last time in Jaden's ear before handing him over to Edward.

"I promise he'll be back down as soon as you wake up," he promised me.

"Thank you, again, thank you for talking to me; I don't remember much of it, just Jaden's name. I remember you telling me about Alice's reaction to me waking up," I let out a little laugh.

My body yearned to touch him so I reached up and gave him a hug. This hug was unlike many before. It sent tingles through my whole body. It felt good to hug him like this. It was weird to think about me being in a coma not an hour earlier and here I am hugging the hottest doctor I have ever seen in my life. The thing that scared me was that I think I like him. I closed my eyes and sighed in content, breathing in the smell of his cologne on his shirt.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I could feel myself blushing again.

"Don't worry, it's quite alright," he smiled at me and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I blushed an even deeper shade of red, "I'll be by tomorrow morning."

"Ok," I smiled. He left the room with Jaden in his arms. After he shut the door behind him it wasn't long before I fell asleep. My only thoughts were consumed with that of my Jaden and his bronze haired doctor.

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

**So how much do you love me ? Alot ? Yeah I thought so :P**

**More E&B to come :D**

**I'll update next sunday !  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all ! I hope you enjoy this chapter ! Thanks for all the reviews from the last two chapters ! You guys sure wanted her to wake up ! Wow ! :p Chapter 10 is going to be an amazing chapter so wait for it ! I really hope I can make next weeks update ! I think I will be able to. **

**You see, I was tested for Swine Flu on Tuesday because my best friend got it (the person I am writing Technically In Love with) and so I got tested. I don't know if I have it or not but I probably don't so I'm headed back to school on Monday. But I'm still not allowed to work. So now I have three days of school work to catch up on ! And on top of that ! My english culminating starts on Tuesday I believe. So I have a crazy week ahead of me ! I promise I will try my best to write the next chappie and update ! **

**Enjoy** :)

**., ., ., ., ., ., .,., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

"Jaden don't pull her hair!" Edward scolded him and then chuckled, "You're going to wake mommy up."

It had been four months since I woke up. I was still in the hospital recovering from the previous injuries I had even after eight months. There were complications after I woke up with my breathing, I got short of breath quite easily and I stopped breathing a couple of times. I was heading home in a week with Jaden and Alice would be flying back here in a couple of days. I couldn't wait to see her again. She and Jaden were the only family I had left and all I wanted to do was get out of this place. I felt my little boy tugging on my hair and I started to giggle. I opened one eye and looked at Jaden curiously. He slapped his hand over it and I laughed.

"Thanks for that buddy," I laughed.

"Sorry, I told him not to hit you like that," Edward smiled at me apologetically.

"It's ok," I sat up in my bed and held Jaden in my arms. He smiled up at me and I smiled back at him. He started playing with the wires that were attached to me and babbling with his baby talk when Edward spoke up.

"I was thinking that we should go for a walk outside, get you some fresh air," Edward said to me.

"I'd like that," that I smiled back at him.

"Would you like a wheel chair or to walk?" he asked.

"Walk, I need to keep gaining the leg mussels back," I patted my legs and Jaden followed my lead. He started using my legs as drums. Edward chuckled and picked him up. He put him in the stroller that we used when we went on walks around the hospital.

Next he helped me up from the bed, letting me using him to lean on until I was at the stroller. About a week after I woke up from the coma I was wearing tank tops and pajama pants instead of the stupid revealing hospital gowns. I placed my hands on the stroller handles and Edward stood next to me, he was holding my IV cart, holding it as we walked.

"So how do you feel today?" Edward asked once we got outside.

"A lot better, I can't wait till I get to go home," I smiled.

"Yeah," I thought saw sadness flicker in Edward's eyes but I couldn't be sure.

"Aren't you supposed to be working today?" I looked at him curiously with a knowing smile on my face, "I don't want me interfering with your work."

"Your not, I'm on my lunch," he smiled at me. He leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Besides, I'd rather spend time with you then work any day."

My breathing hitched and I felt myself trip over air. Luckily Edwards arm swung out and caught me before I even hit the ground. I smiled sheepishly at him, "Thanks," I mumbled.

"My pleasure," he smiled. He left his arm around me for the rest of the walk, probably thinking that I was going to trip again. We made it back up to the room twenty minutes later. Jaden had fallen asleep during the ride. I smiled as Edward picked him up and cradled him against his chest as I climbed into the bed. Jaden started to cry and tried to quiet him down but nothing was working. I beckoned Edward to give him to me and he complied.

"He's probably hungry," Edward suggested.

"Most likely," I said. Edward went over to the small thermos he brought down from the nursery and filled up a bottle with milk. I wasn't able to breast feed because of all the medications I had been given when I was in the coma and as I recovered.

Edward sat in the chair beside my bed as I fed Jaden, who gladly took the bottle I offered him.

We sat there in silence as I fed Jaden and then again as I burped him. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence thought, it was like, things should be this way. Edward, Jaden and I were like a small family. We had grown close over the past month. I could never thank him enough for taking care of my baby while I was unable to.

I looked up at the clock and realized that Edward had been here for a long time, longer than the actual lunch break. Most people's lunch breaks aren't two and a half hours.

"When does this break end?" I smirked at him, knowing that he was lying when he said that he was working today.

"Um, I, uhh," he stuttered.

"You have today off don't you?" I asked.

"Maybe?" he said.

"Why are you spending your day here with me? I'm sure you'd much rather spend it with your friends," I said.

"You're my friend, besides, my others friends are at work and one is flying out here next week with your best friend," he smiled at me.

"Besides me," I rolled my eyes but a smile was playing on my lips.

"Maybe I wanted to spend time with you today," he grinned and leaned foreword.

"Well I thank you for your company," I grinned.

"My pleasure," he smiled.

"Hey, Thanksgiving is only a couple weeks away, what are you doing?" I asked Edward.

"My parents live a twenty minute drive out of town so I'm going to see them, how about you?" he asked.

"I'll probably just stay at my apartment with Jaden. Jasper and Alice are going to his parent's house and I don't want to intrude on the holidays," I sighed and looked down at Jaden who was now sleeping in my arms. It was difficult to not have my parents around the holidays.

"You're going to come up with me if you're going to think like that," Edward said. I looked up with him in shock.

"No Edward, I'm not going to intrude on your families' holiday plans," I said.

"Bella, I want you to come. No one should be alone on the holidays," he got up from his chair and sat on the side of my bed. One of his hands rested on the other side of my legs while the other held my hand, "Please, I just want to help. Even you should know that if you don't come with me Alice is going to drag you with her and Jasper."

"Yeah I guess," I shrugged and started to blush a bit.

"Bella, say you'll come to my house, I don't want to see you alone," Edward whispered, his breath breathing across my face. I would bet anything that he knew to do this and I would say yes in an instant.

"Yes," I whispered, our eyes met and he started smiling. Slowly the hand resting on the other side of my legs came up and caressed my cheek. He ran his thumb along my cheek bone before tucking a strand of hair behind my ears. I thought he was going to kiss me when he started to lean forward but he leaned up and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you," he smiled even bigger if that were possible, "You're going to love my mom. She actually came and saw you once when you were in the coma," he whispered quietly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded his head.

"What is she like?" I said curiously.

"Well, she has green eyes and dark brown hair. Her name is Elizabeth. She works at a daycare in downtown. Sometimes I'll stop by and bring her lunch then hang out with all the kids. She also comes and reads to the kids on the pediatric floor after dinner every Friday night. They love having her read to them. During the week I always get questions from them asking when she will be there," he smiled as he told me about his mom; I guessed that they were a really tight knit family.

"She sounds like a wonderful women, I can't wait to meet her," I smiled and brushed a piece of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. He blushed a bit at this.

"I think we should put him in his crib," I looked down at Jaden.

"Sounds like a good idea," he said, "Would you like to or me?"

"Well before that I'm going to change his diaper so I should," I smiled at him.

"Be my guest," he grinned, "I'll go grab us some food. What would you like tonight?"

"Hmmm, do you think you could sneak out and get some pizza? I'm dying for some good pizza and not the crappy cafeteria pizza.

I got up from the bed and laid Jaden down on the changing table that was now in my room. A couple months ago Edward had convinced his father to allow him to bring down a changing table and crib into the room. He knew I couldn't bear to be away from my baby any longer then I already had been.

After changing him I put him in his crib and went to sit on the couch. Edward came back ten minutes later with a medium box of Pizza Hut pizza.

"Mmm," I sighed. He chuckled and sat down beside me.

"I got half Chicken Bruschetta half Great White North," he said to me.

"Thank you," I smiled as I opened the box and grabbed a piece of Great White North. Great White North is basically Hawaiian without the pineapple. My cousin in Canada got me hooked on it when she came down from Edmonton back in high school. We sat on the couch for a good hour talking about Thanksgiving and our families. I told him about my parents though he probably already knew. I wanted him to know that I felt comfortable telling him these things. He wrapped an arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder as we talked.

"I better get going; you're starting to fall asleep on me," he smiled down at me.

"Ok," I said sadly. He picked me up and carried me over to my bed. After he set me down he tried to let go put I didn't have it, "Stay with me until I fall asleep," I mumbled.

"Alright," he said. He let go of me but only for a minute. He lay down beside me and I wrapped an arm around his waist while allowing my head to fall onto his chest. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Goodnight love," he mumbled before I drifted off to sleep.

**., ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., .,**

**See you next week !**

**Reviews are to me as falling is to Bella :P  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys . Sorry it's really short this week . I was at my trailer 3 hours from home with no internet connection all weekend and couldn't post this until now . Thank you so much for all the reviews ! I don't deserve it ! You all are amazing !**

**I'll see you guys next week ! :)**

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., .,  
**

"Ready to go home Jay!?" I exclaimed picking him up. I woke up with a big smile on my face this morning. Jaden and I would be headed home with Alice. Four days from now we would be going with Edward to his parents for Thanksgiving. Jaden smiled back at me and put a hand on my cheek.

"Good morning Bella!" Alice exclaimed coming into the room.

"Morning Alice!" I smiled giving her a hug.

"How's my nephew?" she took Jaden from me and started tickling him. I loved hearing the sound of him laughing.

"Sleeping through the night and playing all day long," I smiled.

"He's eight months old now right?" Alice asked.

"Yup," I smiled bigger.

"Here are some clothes, go change in the bathroom; we want you to look hot for when we leave. Gotta make a good impression on Edward now," she smirked. I rolled my eyes but smiled on the inside.

I went to the bathroom and changed into the Puma sneakers, Levi jeans, and Bench sweater that she gave me.

"Good morning Bella," Edward walked in with the discharge papers for Alice to sign since I had to have someone sign out for me, "You look nice today."

"Morning Edward. Thank you," I smiled. It didn't reach my eyes though. As much as I wanted to go back home, I also didn't want to leave Edward.

Alice took the discharge papers from Edward and signed them for me.

"There we go," Alice smiled and handed them back to Edward.

Edward disappeared for another minute before coming back.

"You're already to go now," he said.

"Thank you for everything," I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

Wrapping my arms around him I found it hard to pull back. So I didn't. His arms wrapped tightly around me and held me securely against him. He buried his face in my neck and I smiled into his chest. I heard him sign in content which made me smile even bigger. We pulled back after a good couple of minutes to a screaming in laughter baby.

"Daaaaa!" Jaden yelled and threw his arms toward Edward. I smiled at the scene as Edward swept him into his arms, making him giggle. Jaden only said 'Da' when Edward was around. I was starting to think he thought Edward was his daddy.

"You ready to go home buddy?" Edward smiled at him. Jaden smiled back at him and hugged his neck.

"You can carry him outside Edward; I'll load all the stuff into his stroller," Alice gave him a small smile. I think she could tell that we both didn't want to leave Edward.

Alice pushed Jaden's stroller while I walked next to Edward as we rode down the elevator to the front doors. When we got down there I saw that Jasper was waiting with a rental car. Edward strapped Jaden into his seatbelt and kissed his cheek. As Edward pulled away from him Jaden grabbed his shirt and screamed. He undid the seatbelt and pulled him up into his arms again.

"Don't worry little guy, you'll see me in four days when you and mommy come to my parents house," he whispered to Jaden. My heart swelled and eyes watered as I watched the two of them interact. Jaden reached out to touch Edward's eyes with his little hands before slowly falling asleep.

When Jaden started to fall asleep Edward set him back down in the car seat, kissing his cheek one more time.

"You ready to go Bells?" Jasper asked. I totally forgot that they were even here. Alice and Jasper were now finished loading everything into the truck and patiently waiting for me to get in.

"Almost," I nodded over to them.

"You know I'm going to miss our daily visits," Edward said as he walked to stand in front of me, our bodies almost touching. It was a little awkward because of the height difference. I had to look up to him from my 5'4" while he looked down at me from his 6'2".

"Me too," I sighed, "But I get to see you in four days," I smiled at the thought.

"Very true," he grinned and we both laughed a bit.

"How are you going to know where to pick me up, you don't have my address," I questioned. I had never thought of asking him that before.

"You are forgetting that I have access to your hospital records," he chuckled.

I gasped, "Dr. Cullen I believe that you are not allowed to do that," and then laughed at his seriousness.

"When your father owns the hospital people don't question your doings," he smiled. We stood there for a couple minutes in silence before I started talking again.

"I'd better get going now," I looked up at him, "You have patients that need to be seen. I feel like I am stealing their doctor from them."

"Don't worry Bella; it's quite alright with me," he said before leaning down to whisper in my ear, "You are the patient that matters to me."

"You're a suck," I smiled and giggled a little while shaking my head at him. He replied by tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. Edward pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around his middle. His head rested on top of mine. We pulled back after a couple of minutes but didn't let go of each other yet.

"Bye Bella," he whispered softly rubbing circles in my back.

"Bye Edward," I said sadly. He surprised me by leaning in and kissing my cheek, extremely close to my lips.

I climbed into the car next to Jaden and Jasper began to pull away.

"Relax Bella, you'll see him on Thursday," Alice grinned at me.

"Yeah," I grinned back at her.

"So Jasper and I are going to stay with you tonight just to make sure you get settled in ok and then we are heading to his parents house tomorrow. You can just give us a call if you need anything," Alice said.

"Sounds good. So were you planning all along for me to go to Edward's for Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"Yup, I told you. If you two don't get together on your own I am just going to hurry things along," she said seriously.

"We can do this on your own with you the help thanks," I muttered.

"Well nothing is visible to me yet," she smirked. I rolled my eyes and tuned her out as she talked to Jasper.

We pulled up to my apartment and I grabbed Jaden's car seat. It had been a long time since I had been home. Putting the key in the door I was not sure what to expect. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. After turning on the lights I saw that it was even cleaner then I had left it.

"Did you do this Ali?" I asked.

"Sure did," she smiled. I gave her a tight hug to show my thanks.

After setting Jaden's car seat on the ground I pulled him out from it and whispered to him softly.

"Welcome home buddy."

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

**Once again, see you guys next week. Hopefully I can write a longer chapter. Review please :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all ! I managed to get this chapter done like an hour before midnight so that's what its up like right at midnight. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter ! This one is longer as I promised, over 2000 words. I'm so happy, it's finally nice enough to wear shorts outside ! I live in Canada so its an exciting thing, ok ?! But like, all I have is winter clothes, so I get to go get to go shopping tomorrow (YAY !) and then on Monday I get to go to Toronto with my Geography class in civvies ! Civvies is just regular clothes, I go to a school with a strict uniform. **

**A reviewer gave me the basic idea for this chapter. So this chapter is dedicated to –XcarlieX-**

**Enjoy everybody !**

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

Alice and Jasper left around noon to get to his parent's house around the same time as Jasper's sister Rose and her husband Emmett, Alice's brother. Rose and Emmett lived in the flat next to mine. They had been taking care of my cat Maya while I was in the hospital. Alice had stayed with me last night just in case I needed anything, though I didn't. Jaden was sleeping through the night so I didn't have to worry about anymore midnight feedings. Alice told me to give her a call on her cell if I needed anything just before she left after Jasper picked her up.

"Alice I'll be fine," I insisted while Jaden and I walked them down to the parking lot.

"If you're so sure, take this just in case, give him a call if you need to then," she slipped something into my hand. After saying goodbye and walking back to the elevator I looked down at the card in my hand.

_Bella, _

_Here is Edward's number. I swear if you don't call him tonight or tomorrow (and I will call to make sure you have) then I am sending him over there. _

_905-555-4790_

_Love you ! _

_Alice_

I sighed and put the note on the fridge when we got back into the flat.

"You have one crazy auntie," I smiled down at Jaden in my arms. He started giggling and smiled, "How about we watch a movie?" I grinned at him and set him in his blue bouncer in front of the couch. After putting on a movie for him, I went to the kitchen and prepared Greek Chicken and rice for myself. It was one of the recipes from my mothers book that she gave to me when I went away for university.

Once it was done I served myself and put some extra sauce on my rice and made my way to the living room. I turned off the channel and turned on CSI. Jaden looked up at my food longingly; he was trying to eat whatever I was eating these days.

"You wanna come up here Jay?" I asked. He smiled in response and I set my plate on the end table. I picked him up and set him beside me on the couch with his boppy around him so he wouldn't fall off. We sat there in silence and I began to eat my dinner again.

I thought he had fallen asleep when I felt him resting against my left arm but once I looked down I saw that his little fingers were reaching towards my supper.

"Hi," I looked down at him. He smiled innocently back at me. I melted under pressure and picked up a piece of chicken. I know well enough not to give him a piece of chicken that he would have to chew so I let him suck on it while I held it.

"Is it good?" I asked.

"AHH!" he screamed as I took it away from his mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes," I giggled and let him finish sucking on it. He was quite unhappy when there was no more sauce left on it.

Maya jumped up on the couch as she smelled the chicken. I broke it into little pieces and gave it to her. She ate it up quickly, jumped off the couch, and went back into my room to sleep on my pillow. How did I know this? Easy, she had been doing this ever since I got her from the animal shelter when I first moved here.

At 7:30 I picked up Jaden and brought him into the nursery after stopping in the kitchen to warm up one of his bottles. We sat together in the rocking chair and I fed him. He drank it down quickly and was asleep 5 minutes after I burped him. I changed him into his pajamas and then set him down in his crib.

It was silent in the flat until about 10:00 when Jaden's shrills came suddenly from his room. I jumped up off the couch and booked it down to his room. He was lying in the middle of the crib crying when I got to him.

"Shh Jay Shh," I whispered to him. His crying got quieter but it didn't completely stop.

"What's wrong baby?" I ran my fingers along his forehead. It was then that I noticed he had a fever. He had a fever! Jaden had never had a fever before. I stuck his monkey soother in his mouth and it settled him down right away. The baby thermometer I used on him confirmed my guess of a fever.

I put him in the baby sling and hurried into the kitchen over to the fridge. Being the over reactor I am I picked up the phone and called Edward.

"Edward speaking," his gorgeous voice said.

"It's Bella," I said in a panic.

"Bella! What's wrong? Why do you sound weird?" Edward asked.

"Jaden has a fever, I don't know what to do," I exhaled.

"Love, the first thing _you_ have to do is relax. It's probably only a fever. Get a wash cloth and run it under cold water. Take off his pj's and just let him sleep in his diaper. Put the cloth on his head for about twenty minutes to help bring it down. If the fever isn't gone by tomorrow I'll come over and check it out. I have the day off," Edward's voice calmed me down from the moment he said 'Love'. My heart skipped every time he called me that.

"Thank you Edward," I said as I got the cold cloth.

"It's no problem," he said quietly. We were silent as I got the cloth and got him back in his room. As soon as I took him out of the sling he started crying again. I set the phone on the dresser and put it on speaker.

"Is he ok?" Edward asked quickly.

"I think so, I just took him out of the sling and now he's mad.

He chuckled, "He must like that sling then."

"I guess so, Alice bought it for him much to my dismay. I'm glad now that she bought it for him. I use it all the time. " I said as I took off the pj's. I set the cloth on his forehead and sat down in the rocking chair.

Edward and I talked for about nonsense, 10 minutes before Jaden started to open his eyes, after he blinked a few times, his eyes landed on me.

"He's awake again," I stated running my fingers through the little hair he had.

"Check his temperature again," he suggested. I stood up to grab the thermometer off the dresser and checked it as best as possible because of him pulling away.

"99.8, it's going down thankfully," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was it before?"

"102," I said grimly. It was hard to think that I let his temperature get so high.

"Good it's going back down, what's he doing?" Edward asked just as Jaden started nudging his face into my breast. It looks like somebody is hungry again.

"Uh, I think he's hungry again," I got up from the chair and went to warm up another bottle of milk. Jaden remained in the sling with his face buried against me.

"So how was your day?" I asked. He had asked me about mine but I was yet to ask him about his. I didn't get a chance to after we found out with both knew Emmett and Rose.

"It was alright. I had to work on the pediatrics floor today but nothing big happened. Then I came home, had dinner, watched a movie, and you called," he explained.

"How's work without me being there?" I asked. You don't know how much courage it took me to ask him this.

"You know that it is boring, where am I supposed to hide from the nurses now? You haven't even been gone a day," he laughed. He had told me about the female nurses on every floor that would do anything to get in a room with him. My room had been his hiding place but now that I was gone I didn't know where he would run to.

"You can go see Ms. Cope," I suggested. I had met her once. She was such a sweet old lady. She loved it when Edward or I brought Jay to see her. She said that it reminded her of when he kids were babies. She was the grandmother I never had. My grandparents both died when I was very young.

"Very true, I'll try that instead of my father's office next time," he joked.

I carried Jaden as he drank the bottle back down to his room. When we got to the rocking chair I set the phone beside it and Jaden started crying again.

"Jay, Shh, Shh, baby," I tried to comfort him, he pressed his face into my breast again and flat out refused the bottle and soother as I offered them to him.

"Hey Edward?" I asked quietly. It was awkward asking Edward this.

"Yes love," he said.

"Am I allowed to breast feed? I know that I wasn't allowed to before, but he won't stop crying and he's not taking the bottle or soother. And he's kinda digging his face into me," I said in a rush. God that was embarrassing.

Edward chuckled awkwardly, "Uhh, I suppose you could, your not on any medication right now and it has been over 48 hours since you did, if he wants it then let him."

"Ok," I said. I pulled down my tank top and slipped a strap off my shoulder. I wasn't wearing a bra with it, it had one built in. Jaden knew what he was doing because he latched on immediately.

"He's doing it," I said to Edward. Well that was an awkward thing to say…

"Smart boy, he knows what he wants," I laughed at Edward's comment.

"Shut up Edward," I smirked. When Jaden was done I put my shirt back on properly.

"I think he's done," I looked at the clock to see that it was already 11:30.

"He doesn't need the cloth anymore, just keep him in just his diaper still though," Edward advised.

"Thanks," I said after kissing Jay's cheek. He looked up at me, "You get some sleep Jay, you look pretty tired."

I left the room and held the phone back up to my ear, "Finally, peace and quiet."

"Let's hope it lasts," Edward added.

He cursed it. I swear he cursed it.

"DAAAAAAAA!" Jaden yelled.

"You cursed it Edward," I scolded him.

"Sorry Bella," he said innocently, I could hear the humor in his voice.

Again I set the phone on the dresser with speaker phone and turned to my baby.

"What's wrong Jay? You gotta tell mommy," I kissed his cheek multiple times.

"DA!" he cried again.

"Edward? I think he wants you. He only yells da when you are around," I told him.

"Lay him back down in his crib, set the phone beside him," Edward started.

"Ok," I complied.

"Hey buddy, its Edward, remember me?" Jay's crying slowed to a whimper, "I'm coming to see you and mommy on in two days, so you gotta get some sleep," the crying totally stopped now, "Good boy Jay," his eyes started to close. Edward started humming him a song, it was so beautiful and had Jay asleep in seconds.

I picked up the phone and left the room, shutting the door a little so a bit of light was let in.

"Thank you so much Edward," I sighed and collapsed on the couch.

"It was my pleasure love, you get some sleep, you sound tired," he said.

"Ok," I made my way to my bed and fell on it, "Goodnight," I mumbled probably incoherently.

"Goodnight my Bella my love."

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

**There we are ! Did you enjoy ?! I did :) **

**Next chapter: Part ½ for Thanksgiving !**

**I have a request. I would really love for all my chapters to have 30+ reviews, so I need your help. I need 8 on Chapter 2, 10 on Chapter 3, 8 on Chapter 5, and 3 on Chapter 7. **

**IF YOU REVIEW THESE CHAPTERS I WILL SEND YOU A SNEAK PEEK FOR THE THANKSGIVING CHAPTER, trust me, your gunna want it. If I get over 30 on this chapter before Sunday I will update again. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all ! Here is your early post. First of all I have to say HOLY SHIT I HAVE GOTTEN OVER 100 REVIEWS SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER !!! I LOVE YOU ALL !!! You are freaking amazing ! Like AHH ! This is so exciting !!! 52 reviews on the last chapter alone !!! GAH ! AGAIN ! I love you all !!!**

**So I am in a really good mood today because I think I actually did pretty good on my Biology culminating today and finally one of my kids can do front crawl. **

**No I do not have a baby of my own but I am a swimming instructor. One of my kids, Ashley, has done Preschool D four times because she couldn't do her front and back crawl. There are usually four kids in the class but she was the only one there tonight. AND SHE DID HER FRONT CRAWL ! I was so happy and I told like everyone at work that she did. Very proud of her !**

**Here's the next chapter !!! :) **

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., , . ., ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., **

Two days later and I was packing up Jaden's diaper bag to get ready to go to Edward's parents' house for Thanksgiving dinner. My hands were shaking as I packed the bag full of diapers, bottles, tops, baby powder, wipes, extra soothers, and every other necessity in a diaper bag.

"Waaaaa," Jaden began to cry.

"Hi Jay, Shh, mommy's got you," I whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. It quieted him down immediately. I lifted him up to smell his bum and pushed him away from my face at the smell.

"Boy you need your diaper changed," Jay started laughing at the face I made.

I went to change his diaper and he almost peed on me. Luckily I was able to put the diaper back down quick enough so that I wouldn't get pee all in my hair and down my clothes.

"Nice try mister," I tapped his nose and changed the diaper without any further problems.

When I sat down in the rocking chair with him and his bottle again he wouldn't take it. So I breast fed him again. Luckily none of his five teeth have bit me yet. As soon as that day comes he is back on bottles. Somehow, and I don't know how this is possible, but I still had breast milk left in me. Edward had been confused when I told him that he was feeding and actually got milk out of me. Though, discussing my breasts with him is, as you can imagine, a bit awkward.

The phone started ringing beside me after a couple of minutes. I had a feeling that it was Edward calling.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Bella," Edward's smooth voice floated through the phone.

"Hi Edward," I smiled to myself.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll be by to get you and Jay at one. My mom wants us there for two because she is planning to have dinner at four," Edward explained nervously, "My grandparents are also going to be there, as well as my mom's brother and wife and their three kids."

"Relax Edward, one is fine. I can't wait to meet your family," I reassured him, while reassuring myself at the same time. Sure I had met his dad before at the hospital and his mom came and saw me during the coma but now I was going to their house. It was nerve-racking to say the least.

"Um there's something else too…" his voice still sounded nervous, "Uhh, my mom wants us to stay overnight. Apparently there is a really bad thunder storm coming down from Canada. Do you mind?"

"Uh, if the storm hits before we are leaving then I'll stay. I don't want to impose."

"Bella, you would never be imposing. Bring Jaden's playpen to use as his bed. Alice said she bought you a travel one," Edward said. Of course Alice had told him that. She was still making it her life's goal to get us together.

"Yeah, she did. It's in the closet. Don't worry I'll be sure to grab it," I responded.

"Ok, well, I should let you go get ready now, see you at one love," he said, more relaxed this time.

"Bye Edward, see you at one," I said. We hung up the phone and I saw that Jaden was done feeding. He was looking up at me with curious eyes.

"Are you full?" I tickled his belly.

"AHH!" he screamed while laughing.

After getting Jay dressed in an outfit from Guess consisting of jeans and a collared shirt (you can tell Alice bought it for him) I grabbed the travel playpen from the closet and set it along the wall in the hall. After all his stuff was ready to go I brought the bouncer into my room and placed him in it as I packed up my stuff. I got dressed in the outfit that Alice bought me specifically for this day. The outfit consisted of a blue dress form Chick Downtown, black leggings from Oasis, and silver flats from Payless.

I turned around to look at Jaden who had fallen asleep in the bouncer. I picked him up from it and carried him to the living room where I placed him on his play mat.

Two hours later, everything was ready to go by the front door and I was just waiting for Edward to get here. When the doorbell rang I hoped up from the couch where I was reading 'Wuthering Heights'.

As I passed the kitchen I saw that it was 2:01.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as soon as I opened the door.

"Nice to see you too Edward, and you were one minute late. I think I can forgive you," I joked.

"Haha, so funny. Are you ready to go?" he smiled.

"Yup," I grinned and motioned to all the stuff sitting by the door.

"Why don't you go get Jaden and I'll grab the bags?" Edward said.

"Sounds good," I turned to go into the living room but then I saw that my little monster had been sitting on the floor a couple meters away from me. Edward followed my eyes and started laughing.

"Jaden!" Edward exclaimed and picked him up.

"DAAA!" Jaden screamed and smiled.

"How are you buddy?" he said with a smile on his face and then kissed Jay's cheek, giving him a raspberry kiss. Jaden started giggling and grabbed Edward's hair, "Oww Jay."

"Jaden don't pull Edward's hair," I smiled at him. Jay's arms reached towards me and he gripped the top of my dress.

"He seems to like your dress," Edward commented and I blushed, "I like it too. That shade of blue is beautiful on you. It makes you look even more beautiful then you already are."

"Thanks," I blushed even more and started eyeing him up, "You look very handsome."

"Thank you," he smiled. We started at each other for a couple minutes. I was starting to fall for him, hard, and I think he knew it. We continued this until Jay pulled on my curled hair.

"Well, I'll get this guy in his car seat now," I changed the conversation quickly.

"And I'll get the bags," he smiled at me and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

After Jaden was buckled into his car seat and Edward gathered the bags I locked the door to the apartment and we headed down the elevator.

"How were your first days at home by yourself?" Edward asked as we stepped off the elevator and started walking towards his car.

"I suppose they went well. Just getting used to having a baby in the house," I shrugged with a small smile on my face.

"Has he behaved?" he asked.

"For the most part yes, there was just that night when I called you because he was sick," the sound of Jay's crying from that night filled my ears.

"Don't worry love, I'm sure anyone would have reacted the way you did. You're lucky that you have such a wonderful doctor to call if you ever need _anything_," was it just me or did I hear the innuendo behind that.

"For a doctor you're pretty cocky," he smirked at this and popped the trunk to load in the bags. I set Jaden's car seat in the car and installed it properly. Jasper had showed me how before he left on Tuesday.

"Ready to go?" he asked standing beside me outside the car.

"Yup," I smiled and nodded my head. We got quiet for a moment before talking again.

"It's good to see you again Bella," Edward reached for me and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. He pulled back after placing a kiss on my head and opening the passenger door for me.

"Thank you," I smiled at him was I was in the car and did up my seat belt.

He climbed into the driver's side and we started our drive half an hour outside of Chicago to one of the suburbs.

"Relax love," Edward said as we turned down a street that I'm sure was the one his parents lived on, "That's their house their on the right. The white one."

I gasped as my eyes focused them selves on the house. The white mansion must have been at least 5000sqft. There were pillars leading up onto the deck and a wrap around veranda. The overall outside design of the house was Victorian.

"Edward, this is beautiful," I looked over at him to see that he had his eyes on me.

"My mom will be glad to here you like it. It took her so long to pick it out. She spent over two years looking at houses. The day this one went on the market she got my dad to place an offer without even going to see it," he smiled and shook his head at his mom's actions.

"I will be sure to tell her," I smiled back at him. He reached over and squeezed my hand before coming around the car to me. As I got out I looked to the sky to see that the storm clouds were moving in quickly. Edward followed my eyes and looked up to the sky.

"Let's get inside before the rain starts," Edward said quickly. I nodded in agreement and pulled up Jaden, who was sleeping, out of his car seat. Edward collected our bags and we made our way up the red stone brick walk way. I clutched Jaden closer as we started to get closer.

"Relax Bella, you look like your in pain," Edward chuckled and smiled at me in reassurance. He knocked on the door and it was opened almost instantaneously by a short brown haired women.

"Edward!" she exclaimed and through her arms around his neck.

"Hi mom," he smiled at her, not being able to smile back at her because of the three bags and playpen in his arms.

"Hello dear you must be Bella. I'm glad that you fully recovered dear," she smiled at me, "It's nice to see Jaden again, he was only four months old when I saw him with Edward in your hospital room."

"I am. You came and saw me? It's nice to meet you Mrs. Masen," I nodded and gave her a shy smile.

"Please dear, call me Liz, Mrs. Masen in Edward Sr.'s mother, and of course I came and saw you, I wanted to meet the girl who had stolen my son's heart," she laughed and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her as best I could because of the baby boy in my arms that was still sleeping.

"Um, he doesn't, I, uh," I stuttered.

"He does, I can see it in his eyes," she grinned at me and ran a hand through Jay's hair.

"Thank you Liz. I was just saying to Edward how amazing this house. It's beautiful," I smiled at her, feeling more comfortable now; she was such a nice lady.

"Thank you very much. It took me two years to find it, did Edward tell you?" she asked.

I nodded my head, "Yes, he told me about it as we were driving down the street."

I had now noticed that Edward was coming back with empty arms. My guess was that he had gone to put our bags in his room, or in a guest room for Jaden and me.

"What are you guys talking about?" Edward smiled at me.

"The house," I smiled back at him.

"Her pride and joy," Edward joked to his mother.

"Stop being annoying Edward and show Bella the house. I'll take Jaden for you," she smiled at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, "You don't have to if its imposing."

"Of course not Bella! I would love to spend time with him. If he wakes up before you get done the tour I'll bring him to you," she smiled reassuringly at me.

"Thanks," I smiled at her and handed Jaden over. He was starting to wake up now.

"Hi there Jaden," she smiled at him as he opened his eyes. It took him a couple minutes but he was back in awake mode and smiled when Liz tickled his belly.

Edward led me into the kitchen to begin our tour. He noticed how I kept glancing back into the living room and chuckled at me.

"Are you sure Jaden is fine with your mom?" I glanced out of the kitchen and into the living room towards Elizabeth playing with him on the floor.

"Bella, relax, he is fine, my mom does this for a living," he reassured me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You're right," I relaxed at his touch and he showed me around the house. He led me outside to the back porch where you could see the valley it over looked. It was breath taking. I leaned against the railing and looked over the scenery. The view was gorgeous and I had a feeling that it would be even more spectacular once the sun started to set.

"Bella can I tell you something?" he asked. He looked so awkward, like he wasn't sure of his next move.

He came over to me from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist, slowly turning me around to face him.

"Ye-," was as much as I got out before his lips cut me off by crashed into mine.

**., ,. ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., ., ,. **

**There you have it ! Now you have to wait till Sunday muahahahaha. **

**Well, it is 12:10am here and I have school in the morning, so GOODNIGHT everyone ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone !**

**Here is your update ! I don't think I have ever written such a long chapter. Ever. This chapter is over 6000 words without the author's note. I just want to let you know that all links to: Bella's Thanksgiving Outfit, Jaden's Thanksgiving Outfit, Jaden's Bouncer, Jaden's Travel Crib, Jaden's Car seat, and Jaden's stroller; will be on my profile. I had to go on my parents computer to upload this for you all. My Mozilla Firefox is being weird and not working. And my Internet Explorer is not allowing me to sign into Fanfiction.**

**Thank you for all the reviews ! See you next week !**

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., **

His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Somehow mine found the strength to move up his torso and wrap them around his neck. I moaned into the kiss and he smiled against my lips. His tongue plunged into my mouth, not asking permission, but hey! Who said I was complaining?

"This feels really good," I whispered after moaning again. By this point my legs were hooked up around his waist and my hand was on his head, pulling him closer. There was no air between us. No room for coherent thoughts. My mind was lost as I kissed Edward.

Edward chuckled at what I said and gently kissed me a few more times before pulling back to look at me. I was sitting on the railing, legs dangling down, and Edward's hand on my hip. The other hand was resting on my face. His eyes bore deep into mine as if trying to see what I was thinking. My arms remained around his neck but my left hand was running through his bronze hair.

"You're beautiful," Edward smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me again. I blushed and tried to hide my face, "No love, your blush is far too gorgeous to hide."

"That kiss was…" I trailed off.

"I know," he smiled and lifted me off the railing before giving me a slow kiss; definitely not as heated as the first. He whispered against my lips, "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

My head pulled back a bit as a default reaction. One of my hands went up to his face. I nodded slowly and the smile that I had been holding back exploded.

"Yes," I grinned and wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you love," he smiled at me.

Suddenly the thunder cracked and the rain poured down.

"Shit! Let's get inside!" Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and we went back inside the house. We were lucky the veranda was covered so we stayed dry. Edward's arm stayed around me as we walked into the kitchen. Liz was checking the turkey in the oven and Kaleb was sitting in a high chair. We had arrived around 1:30 and it was almost 2:00 now. Edward's family should be arriving soon which means that I have to meet with more family.

"Hi guys," Liz smiled at us, "Did you have a nice tour of porch?" she smiled even bigger at the sight of Edward's arm around my waist. I smiled back at her and slightly nodded to the look of 'did me son ask you out yet?.

"Mom did I introduce you properly to Bella yet?" he smiled at his mom.

"I don't believe you have," she giggled and then looked at him expectantly.

"Bella this is my mother Elizabeth, mom this is Bella, my girlfriend," he grinned. I smiled when he referred to me as his girlfriend.

"Oh Edward! I'm so happy for you two! I knew you would get together, after all the things that Alice tells me about the two of you," Liz grinned and gave me a hug.

"Mom you need to stop gossiping with Alice, it's not going to do you any good," Edward shook his head at Liz while I giggled. Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder that evidently made the lights flicker. Jaden's cries filled the kitchen.

"Jaden!" both Edward and I ran over to him at the same time. Edward got to his first and swept him up in his arms. He was cooing at Jaden as he held him. Jay's face was buried in Edward's neck as he cried. I stood in front of them rubbing Jaden's back. Edward let Liz know that the cheesecake I had made for dessert was in the fridge in the basement, she had filled up the fridge with so much food that there was no more room. She thanked me and we walked out into the living room so that Liz wouldn't have to dodge around us as she made the meal.

After about 10 minutes he stopped crying completely and fell asleep on Edward's shoulder. The door bell rang to signify the arrival of the first guests. Edward and I walked into the living room to see Liz welcoming two elder folks into the room. My only guess was that these were Edward's grandparents.

"Edward," the short grey haired women came over to us, "Who is this little one? The one from the hospital?"

"Yes, Nan, this is my girlfriend Bella and her son Jaden," he smiled at her as he gave her a hug.

"It's nice to meet you dear. You can just call me Nan," she smiled at me and gave me a hug. She whispered in my ear, "Don't worry dear. I know how you became pregnant, my Edward tells me everything. I won't judge you."

"Thank you," I smiled at her, feeling a weight lifted off my shoulders, "It's very nice to meet you too."

"Edward let me see this gorgeous little boy. He's so handsome, look at his little outfit," Nan pulled back and Edward handed her Jaden. She walked over to one of the chairs in the living room and sat down with him.

"Hello son," I noticed that Edward Sr. was now here. Edward had been telling me earlier that he had been called into work to help with a surgery.

"Hey dad," he shook his hand, "You remember Bella."

"Of course I do. It's very nice to see you again Bella. You look to be doing well now. I see that my mother has taken an interest to that son of yours," he smiled at me before giving my shoulders a squeeze, "Just as you have to my son."

I blushed and Edward chuckled. He led me over to the couch but on the way there I was introduced to Edward's grandfather which he called Papa. He was a very nice man. He had grey hair and blue eyes, much opposite of Edward and Edward Sr.

I sat on the couch between Nan and Edward. When Jay started to wake up Edward noticed he was fussy and grabbed a bottle from the diaper bag to go warm it up. He was such a good father, wait, father? What am I saying? No Bella, he's just your boyfriend. How do you even know he would want to be such a great dad? I didn't. He was just so natural when it came to caring for Jaden.

"Thank you Edward," I smiled at him when he got back and handed me the bottle.

"Anytime," he grinned and sat down beside me again. I cradled Jaden against me as he took the bottle. Luckily he was taking it and I didn't have to leave the room to breast feed.

When Jaden was halfway through his bottle the conversations that were floating around were interrupted by the door bell ringing again. This time it was Liz's brother, wife, & 3 kids. They came in and over to me to shake my hand. Edward took Jay from me as I talked to them.

"Hey Uncle Brian," Edward smiled at him.

"Why hello Edward; is that your child?" Brian asked curiously. This was the most awkward part. I didn't want to announce it that I had been raped about 1 ½ years ago.

"This is my girlfriend Bella's son Jaden," he smiled up at his uncle.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Bella, and Jaden," he smiled at me and shook my hand, "You can call me Brian. The rest of my family will be here in a moment. I'll be right back."

A couple minutes later he came back in following two tall ladies and two short boys. When the lady who I could only guess to be Brian's wife I gasped and stood up in recognition; she looked up at me and gasped also.

"Bella?" she whispered. I nodded my head while the tears formed in my eyes, "Bella," she ran towards me and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started sobbing.

"Shh Bella, it's alright," she comforted me, "It wasn't your fault, I know what he did to you. When Chris wouldn't tell me where you went I asked Alice what happened. I knew if anybody knew why you left she would."

Here in front of me, hugging me, stood my ex boyfriends mother. I had met her only a week before he raped me. She was such a nice women. She told me that I could come to her for anything.

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed into her shoulder, "It's my fault, all my fault."

"No Bella, it wasn't your fault. After Alice told me what happened I went back to Chris and yelled at him. Then I reported my own son to the police. I was disgusted that he had the nerve to treat such a kind would with such disrespect. He spent four months in jail before getting out on bail. I don't know who bailed him out because it certainly wasn't me or his father. Then three months after that he was killed when he climbed on top of the roof of a burning building while he was at work."

I slowed my tears and looked down at Edward holding Jaden.

"Kathy?" I said almost in a whisper.

"Yes Bella?" she asked.

"Would you like to meet your grandson?"

Everyone gasped as soon as I said that; including both Edward and Kathy.

"What?" she gasped. I looked up at her so that she could see my eyes, that I was no lying. I noticed that there were tears in her eyes.

I sat down beside Edward and pulled Jaden into my arms, sitting him up so that his back was against my stomach. I spoke loudly so everyone could hear and I wouldn't have to repeat the story a million times.

"Shortly after I moved to Chicago I started getting sick. Pregnancy was the farthest thing from my mind but when I went in to get a blood test it showed that I was pregnant. I got a job as a massage therapist downtown and worked there until 8 months ago. It was around January I believe and I was driving to the coffee shop to meet up with Alice and Jasper when I got in a car accident. I spent four months in the hospital in a coma. Edward Sr. was the one that looked after me and Edward looked after Jaden. Then I spent another four months in the hospital after I woke up because I kept relapsing. Edward and I grew closer over the four months and now we're together."

Everyone looked back in shock.

"Bella may I hold him?" Kathy asked.

"Of course," I smiled at her. I pulled Jaden up so he was standing on my legs and Kathy picked him up.

She picked up Jaden in her arms and ran her hand over his hair, "What's his name?"

"Jaden Alexander Swan," I smiled at her. She sat down on the couch next to Nan and began talking to Jaden. I looked over at Edward who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Bella," he looked up at me a pained expression while reaching foreword to hold my hand, "Can we talk upstairs?"

"Sure," I nodded. I followed him up the stairs all the way to the third floor. He opened the door and pulled me to sit down on the bed.

"Are you ok Edward?" I asked quietly, rubbing circles in his hand.

"Chris King was your ex boyfriend?" he asked me. I nodded my head a slow yes and then started to cry, "Shh Bella," Edward pulled me into his arms, "Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry. It breaks my heart to see you cry. I'm just so mad," he let go of me and started pacing his room, "I can't believe my cousin, my own fucking cousin would do that to a girl. He was never like that growing up. At least from what I saw he wasn't. This just- I can't even find the words to explain how my I want to be the one who killed him. He broke your heart. He ruined your life. He-" I cut him off right there jumping off the bed.

"Edward Anthony Masen. If you for one think that Jaden in any which way or form ruined my life then clearly you don't understand me. Yes I was afraid, scared, and angry about what happened to me. But the first time I saw him on the ultrasound machine screen I knew that this is what was supposed to happen in my life. Since that moment there has not been one thought of hate towards my son, and if you can't respect that then you are not the man that I thought you were," I yelled at him.

"Bella," he whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry my anger got the better of me. I just can't believe that Chris would do something like that to a girl like you. You are perfect. Gorgeous, amazing eyes, beautiful hair, and the sexiest body a man could dream of. Let me tell you something," he whispered in my ear, "I definitely _do _dream of that sexy body."

I blushed and buried my face into his neck. Could this man get any more perfect? I think not.

We made our way back downstairs and I saw that Brian was now holding Jaden. He was his grandpa after all. Their kids minus Chris were crowded around him, all wanting to see their nephew.

Kathy, Liz, and Nan were in the kitchen preparing the rest of the thanksgiving meal. When I went in to ask if I could help they kicked me out and said to go spend time with the rest of the family.

I sat down beside Edward on the couch who was talking to his dad. Jaden was playing on the floor with Edward's two younger cousins. I felt Jaden bump into my feet as he crawled over to me. He used my legs and pulled himself up.

"Look at you my baby, you're starting to stand," I exclaimed and pulled him into my arms. I kissed his cheek making the raspberry sound I knew he loved. Jay started to giggle when Brian started talking.

"Bella these are my other children. Have you met them yet?" Brian asked me.

"No sir I don't believe I have," I replied.

"Bella this is Tanya, she is 20, in her second year at NYU for fashion and design, Tanya this Bella," Brian introduced us. Tanya had bright blue eyes and long blonde hair. She frightened me a little from the look she was giving me. It was as if she would rip my head off at any moment.

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled at her.

"Likewise," she nodded in my direction with no smile on her face before disappearing into the kitchen.

"These two rascals are Kyle and Michael. Kyle is 10 and Michael is 7," the boys looked up at me and smiled. Kyle had brown hair like is father and blue eyes as did Michael. They looked all too much like Chris did.

"Hi Bella," Kyle said. He and Michael were sitting on the ground with Jaden and his toys before he had crawled over to me.

"Hi boys, are you keeping Jaden entertained?" I smiled back at them.

"Yeah, he's really cool," Michael grinned when I set Jaden back on the ground and he crawled over to them.

"Thank you," I smiled at them. They began giving Jaden blocks and he would try to put them in a tower but then they would fall and Jay would laugh and clap his little hands.

"Sorry about Tanya," Brian said as I watched the boys. I looked up at him, "She was really close to Chris."

I nodded in understanding and Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Come and get it everyone," Esme called into the living room.

"Come here Jaden," I smiled at him and he crawled over to me. I smiled and swept him up into my arms, "Hey there buddy, you ready for supper?"

He smiled and launched his little arms around my neck.

"Da!" he exclaimed when he saw Edward. His little legs started squirming and he bounced in my arms. Edward chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Ready?" he smiled at me.

"Yup," I grinned at him. We walked into the dinning room to see that the extremely large table with five seats on each side and one at each end of the table. All the food was in the middle and everyone was waiting for us to sit down. I tried putting Jaden in the highchair but he was being fussy so I kept him in my lap.

"Let's go around the table and say what we are thankful for at this point in our lives," Liz smiled.

"I'll start," Edward Sr. smiled, "I am thankful for my wonderful family, my job at the hospital, and my beautiful wife," Liz blushed at this.

Kyle, Michael, Tanya, Brian, Nan, and Papa all said what they were thankful for. Kathy was next.

"I am thankful for my family here today, Chris being in a better place, seeing Bella happy after all this time and what she's been through, and my beautiful new grandbaby Jaden," she smiled at me and I smiled back at her. I was so happy that she was taking this so well. It brought tears to my eyes. But what Edward said made the tears almost spill over.

"I am thankful for everyone here at this table and all my friends who are with their families today. Most of all I am thankful for my beautiful girlfriend Bella who somehow likes me back which I don't get because she is perfect in every which way and form and I don't deserve her. I am also thankful for her son Jaden without him I probably would have never met Bella."

I rested my hand on his knee and squeezed it. He smiled at me and bent down to kiss me quickly. Liz and Kathy awed while Tanya looked at us with disgust. Dinner started and the conversation flowed easily. Edward had a hand on my thigh during the whole meal. Jaden looked up at me as I started to eat my mashed potatoes.

"Hey Edward?" I looked up at Edward Sr. for the answer to my question.

"Yes Bella," he smiled at me.

"Would I be able to let Jaden has some mashed potatoes? He keeps eying them up as I eat them," I laughed.

"I don't see why not, he has some teeth correct?" I nodded, "Then I don't see why not."

I took the little spoon off the high chair and scooped up a little of my potatoes. I fed him the little bit of food and he gladly took it. Seeing that he wanted more I put him in the high chair next to me and put a scoop of potatoes in the little bowl. I set the little spoon in his bowl but since he had no idea how to use it, he opted for his hands.

Everyone chuckled at his doing. Soon enough there was more food on his face and in his hair than in his mouth.

Edward, Edward Sr., Brian, Papa, Kyle, and Michael cleaned off the table after since the girls cooked.

"I think someone needs a bath," I laughed, wiping most of the potatoes away from his face.

"Let's go give him one," he laughed and picked Jay up. We went upstairs to the bathroom in Edward's room. He started the bath and I went to go get his footy pajamas. I grabbed his pajamas and made my way back to the bathroom. When I got there I saw that Jay was now in the back and Edward was washing his hair. I noticed that Edward's shirt was all wet from Jaden's splashing.

"Looks like someone got splashed," I laughed. Edward smiled but rolled his eyes.

"Clearly," he chuckled. After all the cake was washed out of Jay's hair we let him play splashing the water for a few more minutes before drying him off. Edward went to go put on a dry shirt while I got Jay into a diaper and pajamas. They were blue footy pajamas with Eeyore on the front.

"Look at you so cute," I smiled at Jaden. He grinned back at me and I picked him up. We walked down the hall to Edward's bedroom and entered after Edward telling us it was ok to come in. I saw that Edward had now changed into a Hurley shirt instead of the dress shirt he was wearing.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked. The clock next to Edward's bed told me that it was only 6:00.

"I was thinking that we could let Jaden play with his grandma and grandpa and uncles and aunt while we go watch a movie in the downstairs movie theater," he suggested.

"You have a movie theater?" I gasped.

"Yup," he grinned.

"Alright," I shrugged. We made our way downstairs where the family was in the living room.

"Yay now we can have dessert!" Michael exclaimed. Everyone laughed at him as we made our way into the kitchen to eat.

"Kathy? Would you like to spend some time with Jaden while Edward and I go watch a movie? It's alright if-" she cut me off.

"Bella nonsense, I would love to spend time with my grandson, we leave for Seattle tomorrow so I won't get much time with him," she smiled kindly at me.

"Thank you," I smiled back at her.

"Ok Jay, you get to stay up her with…" I wasn't sure what to call her.

"What do you want him to call you?" I looked up at her.

"Nanny," there were tears in her eyes as she said this.

"Jay you get to play with Nanny while Edward and I go watch a movie," I kissed his cheek.

"Bella, why don't you call Edward daddy?" Kathy asked me.

"I-I don't know. I don't know if Edward wants me to call him that. He would probably just look at me funny and dump me."

"Isabella! Edward would do no such thing. I know this for a fact. That man loves this little boy like he was his own son. Why don't you ask Edward about it when you too are alone downstairs? I'm 100 percent positive it would be alright with me. I think that it also might make him the happiest man alive," what Kathy said reassured me so much. I was grateful for her.

"Bella," Liz's voice filled the kitchen. I noticed that we Liz, Kathy, Jaden and I were the only ones in here still, "You don't see the changes in my son that Kathy or I see. Before you came along Edward was very anti social. He still is but he's getting better. All through high school he hung out with the same three people: Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. Not once did he ever try to make any new friends. He was so concentrated on his studies and becoming a doctor that he didn't let himself enjoy high school to the extent which I think he could have. Bella he didn't even go to his prom. Since you came along there is a new light in his eyes. His smile gets bigger then any smile I've seen him have when he talks about you and Jaden. When your fingers twitched at Jaden I was standing in that room. That was the most excited I have ever seen him. Bella you may not think that Edward really does like you I _know_ for _fact_ that my son is in _love_ with you."

I stood there in shook trying to absorb this all. Edward loves me? Do I love him back? It was too soon to tell but I knew I was falling slowly.

I carried my plate of cheesecake into the living room. Once Edward saw me he led me down to the basement. We got to the bottom of the stairs and I realized that the long hallway had doors coming off of it, four doors on each side.

"What's through all these doors?" I looked up at Edward.

"Well," he gestured to the first doors on the right and left, "These are both spare bedrooms, the second on the left is a washroom and the second on the right is the laundry room. My mom has one of those laundry elevators so she doesn't have to being the clothes up and down. The third on the left has the pool table and the third on the right is a gym. The fourth on the left is the furnace, water heater, and electrical stuff. The fourth on the right is the movie theater," he opened the doors to each room as he showed me.

I gasped when I walked into the movie theater. There were recliners as theater seats, three rows of five, all inclining as you got farther back and a couch at the very back, a large projector and a shelf of movies.

"Edward this is amazing!" I exclaimed. I set down my food on the little table in front of the screen so I could look around. Edward did the same.

"I know. Emmett, Jasper, Rose and I had some fun times down here. We watched our first R rated movie here with surround sound when we were 11. I have never been so scared in my life. That is, until I didn't if you were going to recover from your coma or not," he looked down and away. I stood on my tippy toes, grabbed his face in my hands and planted my lips on his. His arms wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck. Evidently my legs wrapped around his waist. He started walking us back until we were lying on the couch.

I moaned as he tongue found its way into my mouth. I let his tongue fight for dominance with mine but always kept him in the lead. Eventually we broke apart panting. Edward's forehead rested on mine as we caught our breath.

"God your amazing," Edward continued to pant as he let he face fall in the crook of my neck.

"I think we should watch that movie now before we get too carried away," I smiled and turned my head to look at him.

"I don't want you to lose your virtue yet," Edward chuckled, "I haven't even taken you on a proper date yet."

"Then you better get to it," I smiled mischievously.

"Damn I like sensual Bella," Edward kissed my lips quickly before getting off of me. While he went to go find a movie to watch I sat in a recliner in the third row, enjoying my cheesecake.

A couple minutes later Edward came back frowning, "Why aren't we on the couch?"

I laughed at his reason for being upset.

"Edward we can cuddle closer on a recliner," this lit up his face and he grabbed his dessert before coming to sit with me. The recliner was so big that it fit Edward and me easily, "What movie did you pick?"

"Well I wasn't sure what kind of movies you like so I just went with a classic boy/girl movie," he grinned down at me.

"It's scary isn't it," I slumped my shoulders and looked up at him. I hate scary movies.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe," he set down our empty plates on the recliner next to use and wrapped his arms around me.

"You better," I grumbled. He chuckled and kissed my temple.

The opening credits for 'The Hills Have Eyes" came on.

"Edward Anthony, are you _trying_ to kill me?" I gasped. This movie was my most feared movie out there. I nearly crapped my pants when Alice and I watched it a couple of years ago.

"No," he smiled and held me closer. I tightened my death grip around his waist as the first seen started. Every time one of the creepy people zombies grabbed someone my grip would tighten and I would burry my face in Edward's chest. Finally the end of the movie came. I was white as a ghost.

"You okay there love?" he asked slightly laughing at me.

"Let's just, got upstairs," my eyes were wide. I just wanted to go upstairs where I knew I was safe.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Edward looked down.

"Edward it's ok, I had my big strong hero to protect me. Now I know why Alice always tells me that scary movies are better when she watches them with Jasper," I smiled up at him.

We decided it was time to head upstairs so Edward grabbed the plates and I turned off the projector.

Once upstairs, Edward went to go put the dishes in the dishwasher while I made my way into the living room. When I got there I saw that everyone was watching a football game on TV and Tanya was holding Jaden while they played with one of his hand held musical toys. I was happy to see that she wasn't going to take her anger out on Jaden also.

"Bella, what did you watch down there?" Edward Sr. chuckled. I guess my face was still white.

"The Hills Have Eyes," my eyes went wide again, "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

Everyone minus Tanya started laughing, even Edward. He came up from behind me and dragged me over to the couch.

"Take it you don't like scary movies?" Brian asked.

"Not at all," I shook my head.

We all watched the football game. I didn't really follow who was playing. I was lost in my thoughts about asking Edward to be Jaden's father that Edward had to call my name a few times to snap me out.

"Ready to go to bed?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. Edward pulled me up from the couch and I got Jaden from Kathy who was now holding him.

"Goodnight everyone," Edward and I called out as we made our way upstairs. Since Jaden was still awake I sat on the ground and played with him while Edward got changed. Edward did the same when I got changed into the Snoopy pajama pants and white tank top I had brought.

"Very cute," Edward smiled. I blushed and Edward held Jaden as he stood up, "You can sleep on the bed, and I'll take the couch."

"No Edward, this is your house, you take the bed I'll take the couch," I countered.

"Absolutley not, you are the guest, and my girlfriend, take the bed Bella, please don't argue," Edward kissed me.

"Fine," I grumbled, "But don't sleep on the couch, sleep in the bed, I'm not going to bite," I laughed. I leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Unless you want me to."

"I don't believe you should do that while your son is in the room," Edward kissed my cheek.

"It's time for the little man to go to sleep," I tapped Jay's nose. He grinned and started giggling, "It looks like someone isn't ready to go to bed yet," I took Jaden from Edward. He looked lost in thought.

"I have an idea," Edward smiled. He pulled me over to the black Baby Grand in the corner of his room.

"Bella when I first met you, when you woke up and I was getting to know you, I was over come with an emotion I couldn't explain. So I poured it out onto the piano," I had never seen him so nervous. It was like he was laying out his deepest and darkest secret for me.

"I would love to here it," I whispered.

The moment he started playing I was overcome with emotion. I cradled Jaden in my arms and his eyes began to close. The soothing melody had my eyes closing as well. When the music came to an end I opened my eyes to see Edward looking at me.

"Edward that was beautiful," I whispered.

"I really like you Bella," he whispered.

"I really like you too Edward," I whispered back. Suddenly his lips were on mine. It was a short passionate kiss considering the fact I was still holding Jaden. We pulled back and smiled at each other.

"He's asleep now," Edward said.

We were still on the piano bench but he had an arm around me, head on my shoulder, and a hand on Jaden's arm. I could right now and be happy forever.

"Edward, there has been something I wanted to ask you all day and you're mom and Kathy convinced me that I can ask you and not be worried about your answer," I whispered.

"What is it, love?" Edward asked in concern.

"Jaden only says Da when you are around. Alice pointed out to me that he is starting to think of you as his daddy. So, I wanted to make it official. Will you be Jaden's dad?" I looked up at him.

"Bella," he whispered, "Nothing would make me happier."

"Thank you," I smiled. The smile on my face didn't want to go away and apparently his didn't either. We stood up and layed Jaden down in the crib.

"Goodnight my sweet boy," I kissed his cheek, "I love you."

Edward leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Daddy loves you."

It brought tears to my eyes to see him say that. Edward looked up at me with the biggest smile I had ever seen, "Let's go to bed," he smiled and led me over.

Edwards arm was draped over my waist and our heads were on the same pillow.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward."

* * *

I woke up in the morning to being in a new bed. A bed I had never slept in before. I woke up in a panic before remembering that I was at Edward's house. My arm flung to the side but nothing was there.

"Over here love," Edward chuckled. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. He was over by the travel crib changing Jay's diaper.

"What a good daddy you are," I laughed and went over to them, "Has he peed on you yet?"

Edward chuckled, "When he was a month old yes."

After Edward was done changing Jaden we headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning guys!" Liz came over to us and gave us hugs.

After a very enjoyable breakfast of everything you could wish for it was time for us to get ready to go. Liz and I talked about the fact that when I headed back to work I would need to find a place for Jaden to go. I asked about her day care center and she was delighted.

By 11, both Edward and I had showered and it was time to head back to Chicago. While Edward was bringing our bags out to the car I was inside saying my last goodbyes to everyone. Kathy and her family were still here so I made sure that Jaden was with them before we left.

"Ok Bella," Edward said as he walked into the living room. I nodded and gave Kathy, Brian, Liz, and Edward Sr. hugs. Edward went over to say bye to his cousins. Kathy handed me Jaden and made me promise that I would come out to Seattle soon to visit.

"Bye everyone," Edward waved to them once we were in the car. It was a quiet ride back to Chicago. The comfortable silence that filled the car was peaceful. Edward held my hand the whole ride back in my lap.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled at him once we had unloaded all mine and Jaden's belongings back at the apartment.

"Yes you will," he smiled.

One short kiss later he was walking down the hall to the elevator. There was one more wave as he entered the elevator and he was gone.

It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

**How was that ? I hope you all liked it ! Let me know what you thought.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all ! Sorry I didn't update last week! I had many culminatings and final assignments to do before school ends. There are only two more days of school now !!!!!!!!!!!(Monday and Tuesday), then i have a day off (Wednesday) then I have Biology Exam on Thursday, Religion Exam on Friday, study weekend, English Exam on Monday and Geography Exam on Tuesday. I'll probably update next weekend, my two hardest exams are first so I should have some time to write. **

**I have started an awards site ! It is called the Twilight Choice Awards ! You can nominate from today until June 30th ! Please go nominate your favorite stories ! The link is on my profile ! Please go nominate everyone ! There are a bunch of different categories to nominate for ! If you want you can send me a review or PM saying who you want to nominate, the categories are: **

**Best Author**

**Best All Human**

**Best 'T' rated one shot**

**Best 'M' rated one shot**

**Most Original Plot**

**Best 'T' rated story**

**Best 'M' rated story**

**Favorite Chapter**

**Best Pre Twilight**

**Best Post Breaking Dawn**

**Please provide the category nominated for, story name, author name, and chapter number (for Favorite Chapter only). Send em in guys !**

**This chapter is not the best. I tried to write it as best I could while studying for Biology at the same time. **

**Enjoy :)**

**PS: Thanks for all the reviews so far ! Maybe we can get up over 400 on this chapter ?**

* * *

"WE'RE HERE!" Alice yelled as she and Rose entered the apartment. Jaden started laughing and crawled over to them. The two of them were here to help me get ready for my first date with Edward tonight. Jaden and I had been playing on the ground until the two of them showed up.

I looked over to the clock on the wall to see that it was only 3:00.

"Are you kidding me? Edward isn't picking me up for four hours, why are you guys here so early?" I stood up and walked over to where Alice had picked up Jaden and was now cooing at him in her arms.

"Four hours is not a lot of time," Rose rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever," I mumbled under my breath. I was excited to be going out with Edward tonight but I was not looking forward to the four hours of torture ahead of me.

"Emmett and Jasper agreed to look after Jaden while we get you ready, just bring him down to Rose's apartment and we'll set up in the bathroom," Alice smiled.

"Ok," I smiled, "Let's go buddy," I took him from Alice's arms and brought him down the hall to Rose's apartment.

"Bella! Jaden! My two favorite people!" Emmett exclaimed taking Jay from my arms.

"Don't let Rose here that," Jasper laughed along with me, "Don't worry Bells, we'll take good care of him. You better get back to Alice and Rose before they kill us for taking away Bella Barbie time."

"I'd rather they kill you then me," I mumbled.

"I heard that!" Emmett exclaimed, "Don't worry Bells; we are going to watch the football game. He's needs some man to man time, Ready Jaden!"

Jaden screamed in laughter in response. I shook my head laughing.

"Bye boys, bye Jaden, be good for Emmett and Jasper," I kissed Jaden's head and left the apartment.

Once I walked back into my apartment I was dragged to the bathroom by the freaks I call my friends.

"Don't object Bella, every time you complain you get a shorter and shorter dress as well as taller and taller heels," Alice warned.

"Can I have my iPod to tune you out with?" I asked.

"Fine," Rose said and let me grab it from my dresser. I grabbed my cell phone as well so that I could text Edward.

"Hurry up Bella! Three and a half hours left!" Alice came into my room and dragged me back into the bathroom. They had brought in one of the bar stools for me to sit on while they tortured me.

"About time," Alice mumbled, "Okay, so we both know where you guys are going tonight so don't worry about the outfit, or hair."

"Okay," I agreed. I stuck my iPod in my ears and played my music. Rose spun the stool so that I was facing the wall, unable to see what they were doing to my hair. I decided to text Edward. He got off work at 5 and it was already 5:10. Just as I opened the phone Edward sent a text.

_Hey beautiful, _

_Are you excited for our date tonight? _

_Don't let Alice and Rose get to you. ;)_

_Love, Edward_

I smiled down at my phone. That man was too perfect.

_Hello handsome, _

_I am very excited. If only_

_someone would tell me where_

_we are going !_

_The two evil minions have threatened_

_to make me where shorter and_

_shorter outfits if I start complaining_

_to them. I've got my iPod in to block_

_out the sound from the torture devices._

_Bella xoxo_

Before he responded I knew what he would say.

_Complain away!_

_I promise I won't mind ;)_

Suddenly one of my headphones was ripped out of my ear.

"Ok Bella! We're done!" Alice exclaimed. I looked over to my shoulder to see the Alice's face had bent down and was now reading the latest text from Edward. She smirked, "Too bad you didn't complain."

"Shut up Alice," I shot her daggers but was smiling on the inside.

"Whatever Bella, come on! You have to see the dress we picked out for you! It is amazing!" Alice exclaimed and pulled me up from the chair.

"Don't I get to see my hair and makeup first?" I asked.

"Nope! Only the finished product," Rose grinned.

"Fine," I agreed.

"Ok, so because we are being nice today we decided to let you choose from a few different dresses, three to be exact," Rose smiled at me, "So pick!"

I looked at the three different dresses lying on the bed. They were all very pretty but I liked the third one the best. It was almost the same dark blur colour I had worn on Thanksgiving and Edward kept telling me how beautiful I was in that colour.

"They are all really pretty but I like the third one the best," I said.

"I knew you would pick that one," Alice smiled at me and ordered me down to my bra and underwear. They had to help me put it on in fear-from them- that I would ruin my hair.

The dress was gorgeous. It was strapless blue satin that hit just above the knees. There was flower on the right hit. Alice had paired it with not to high gold heels along with a gold hand bag, ring, and necklace.

"You look gorgeous Bella," Rose smiled at me after I was all dressed.

"You truly do," Alice agreed, "Go look in the mirror."

I walked over to the full length mirror on the far side of my bedroom near my door. I gasped when I saw myself. They had curled my hair so that it was flowing down over my shoulders. My makeup was barley visible and the outfit made it all look perfect.

"I love you guys!" I exclaimed, "Thank you!"

"Anytime Bella, I just want to see you happy," Alice gave me a hug followed by Rose. The two of them started to clean up their stuff and left after Rose telling me that she and Emmett would look after Jaden tonight.

"Thanks again guys," I smiled to them. They grinned and high fived each other while walking back to Rose's apartment.

"Hi beautiful," Edward whispered in my ear. I jumped and turned to face him.

"Holy crap Edward, don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry love," he smiled and kissed my quick, "You look beautiful love."

"Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself," I smiled back at him. He was wearing black dress pants, black dress shirt with a dark blue tie and belt. He looked delicious.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Yup just let me lock the door," I grabbed the key off the hook and locked the door, putting the key in my purse. Edward held my hand as we walked down to the car. He opened the door for me and I got in. I smiled to myself as I saw that he had installed a car seat in the back.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked after ten minutes of comfortable silence.

"Nope, I told you already, it's a surprise," he reached over and squeezed my knee.

"I hate surprises," I mumbled.

"You'll like this one, I promise," he leaned over and kissed my temple.

"Fine," I looked over at him. That one little word had brought the biggest smile to his face that I had ever seen.

Two minutes later we pulled up in front of an expensive looked apartment building. My first guess was that this was where Edward lives. Once he pulled into the parking space he looked over at me.

"My place," was all he said. Once again he opened the door for we and we walked up to the apartment building. I knew it was a rich building as soon as I saw the doorman.

"Mr. Cullen," he nodded at Edward and then smiled at me. We began chatting about the last few days as we walked to the elevator. Since Edward had taken two days off for Thanksgiving he was working overtime to make up for it. Being a doctor was indeed a crazy life. When I saw Edward put a key into a spot in the elevator I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"A penthouse, Edward? You live in a penthouse?" I asked.

"Indeed I do," he grinned at me. The elevator door opened and I turned to look into the apartment.

"Would you like to come in," Edward turned to me.

"I would love to," I smiled back at him. Edward flipped on the lights and I took a look at the surroundings.

"Edward…" I gasped.

"This is only the first floor, there are stairs over there that lead to the second."

His living room area was amazing! There was a baby grand piano off to the far side near the window that looked over Lake Michigan. There was also a balcony. The room was filled with the wonderful scent of pasta.

"Mmm, what did you make?" I asked looking over at Edward.

He lunged forward, pushing me up against the wall. His mouth was on mine instantly. My hands went to his hair, pulling his face closer to mine. I heard him moan into the kiss, which in turn, made me kiss him even harder. My legs went up around his waist causing my dress to ride up but I didn't really care at this point. Edward pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"You don't know how good you look in that dress," he smiled still trying to catch his breath.

"I think I do," I managed a short laugh.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me.

"Starving," I smiled.

"Good," he grinned, "Go out to the balcony; I'll be there in a minute."

I nodded my head in agreement and went outside. The December air was chilly as I pulled my jacket on tighter. The balcony was like a rooftop garden. It was probably about 50 feet long and ten feet wide. There was a small little enclosed gazebo off to the side. There was small little table for two set up in the middle of it. I walked over to it and sat down. The gazebo was delightfully heated. Just as I sat, Edward came out carrying two plates. There was already both water and wine on the table.

"What did you make?" I smiled up at him.

"Mushroom Ravioli, I heard it was your favorite," he smiled and kissed my cheek, setting the plate in front of me.

"It is thank you," I smiled at him. He poured us each a glass of strawberry wine and we raised glasses.

"To my beautiful girlfriend whom I couldn't imagine my life without," Edward smiled at me.

"To my perfect boyfriend that changed my life for the better," I smiled. We clinked glasses and took a sip.

"Mmm, Edward this is delicious," I looked up at him.

"Thanks, I made it myself," He grinned, taking another sip of his glass.

"You are truly perfect," I shook my head still smiling.

"No love that would be you."

I didn't want to have this silly argument so I let him win, for now. We ate dinner, which was amazing by the way. We talked a little bit more about our childhood. I told him a few stories about Charlie and Renee.

"Are you cold love?" he must have noticed me shiver.

"A bit yeah," I nodded.

"Let's go inside then," he stood up, leaving the plates outside, he held my hand as we walked inside together.

"Can you play my lullaby?" I looked up at him.

"Anything for you," he kissed my temple and led me over to the piano. He set me between his legs on the bench and rested his head on my shoulder. He kissed my neck delicately before setting his fingers on the piano and unleashing the music he held. I closed my eyes and leaned back into his chest. The melody that filled the room was simply amazing.

Somehow I actually managed to fall asleep during him playing. I felt myself being carried upstairs. I started to wake up again and I looked up into Edward's eyes.

"I'm just carrying you upstairs love, your tired," he kissed my forehead, "Would you like to get changed?"

"Mhmm," I nodded my head.

"Alice gave me these for you to wear, she had a feeling you would be staying over," he grinned. He set me down and handed me a set of pajamas to wear. He showed me the bathroom and I got changed. Luckily Alice had given him a tank top and purple pajama pants. It was better than a lot of the outfits I knew Alice would have given him for me to wear. When I walked back into the room I saw that Edward had also changed and was now lying in the bed.

"Climb in love," he grinned. I smiled and curled up against his chest.

"I love you," he kissed my ear.

"Love you too," I mumbled before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Did you like it ?**

**Review it ! Even if you didn't like it !**

**Please remember to go nominate your favorite stories !**

**Links to all the outfits Bella had to choose from are on my profile, **

**LINK TO THE TWILIGHT CHOICE AWARDS IS THERE TOO !!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all ! Sorry it took me so long to update. I finished exams last Tuesday but then I went shopping on Wednesday with Laura and went and saw Transformers 2 ! KICK ASS MOVIE BTW !! Then I had staff training for 8 hours on Friday and I was gone all weekend up at my cottage. **

**The reviews have dropped lately. I hope this brings them back up. Could we try for 450 reviews on this chapter ? That would be so cool !**

**REMEMBER: You still have one day left to nominate your favorite stories for the Twilight Choice Awards. The link is on my profile !**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

The sun was shining brightly the next morning as it woke me up. I groaned and buried my face deeper into what I thought was a pillow. It was then I remembered that I was in fact at Edward's house. I smiled in content as I thought about our first date last night. It was perfect in my eyes. After what seemed like forever I pulled back ever so slightly and looked at Edward. His head was resting in the crook of my neck as his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Carefully I slipped out of the hold and went to wash up in the bathroom. When I came back out I saw Edward's arms reaching across the bed, no doubt searching for me. I laughed quietly as he settled for a pillow, pulling it tight.

Now that I was actually awake I looked around his room. The walls were a dark brown with white curtains on the windows as well as a white duvet. I instantly knew that Elizabeth decorated it. There was no way that Edward could pull this off.

I went down the staircase to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. Though it took me about ten minutes to find the coffee ground and filters, I did. As the coffee was being made I took into consideration that about four of my apartments would fit in here. His kitchen was absolutely massive with black granite counter tops and red mahogany cupboards. I loved it. In the hall leading from the kitchen to living room there were pictures of Edward with his parents as he grew up. The smiles on all their faces made me miss my own. All pictures I had of mine were burned in the fire. The only ones I managed to keep were the ones I had at my place. Brushing a tear away I went back to the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee, adding French vanilla creamer and 2 sugars.

I carried the two mugs back up to Edward's room where I found him still asleep and clutching the pillow. I set the coffee's down on his dresser and made my way to the bed. Very carefully, I maneuvered my body into Edward's arms and the pillow out of them.

"Edward," I whispered in his ear.

"Mmm," he groaned and pulled me even tighter if that was possible.

I placed kisses along his jaw leading to his ear.

"Wake up Eddie," I smiled against his ear knowing that he hated the nickname.

"Don't call me that," he pressed his lips to my neck, "Isabella."

"Ew, you know I don't like my full name," I pouted.

"Too bad," Edward pulled back and kissed my pouted lips, "I do."

"Good morning," I smiled up at him.

"Very good morning," he smiled and kissed me again. This time he deepened the kiss. We lay side by side trying to battle dominance with our tongues. Edward's right hand slipped under my shirt. Flashbacks of Chris came rolling into my head and I pushed his away, moving to the opposite side of the bed. The tears were coming freely now.

"I'm sorry- I-" I broke off crying. It was too familiar to what Chris had done to me. My tears made me angry at myself. I was mad for letting myself be overcome by my experience with Chris. Edward would never hurt me. I knew that. But when his hands traveled up my shirt I began to think of Chris'. I was letting my past control my future happiness.

"Bella," Edward whispered.

I looked up to see that his eyes were filled with sadness. He looked so broken, so helpless. I could tell he didn't want to hurt me.

"Ed- I- I'm-" my sobs cut me off every time. I saw Edward move a little closer and I flung myself into him. I grabbed onto him as tight as I could. I was never letting go. When his arms wrapped around me I felt safer then I had ever been in my whole life. Not when my dad stayed up with me and held me during thunderstorms when I was 5, or when my mom held me as I cried after my first heart break.

"Bella love, please listen to me," Edward whispered in my ear. I looked up into his bright green eyes. The tears made him look so vulnerable. My right hand lifted to his face and I caressed the soft skin, "If my cousin were alive today I would never look or talk to him again. I can not forgive him for what he put you through. You deserve so much better than this. I only hope that I can give you a fraction of what you deserve. I know that I'm not perfect, but I want to do what is best for you and Jaden. I know I crossed the line today. We are going to have to work hard at the physical aspect of a relationship," he leaned down to whisper in my ear at this point and growled sexily, "So I can worship that gorgeous body the way it should be worshiped."

I giggled and smiled into his shoulder.

"Thank you, I love you Edward, so, so much," I hugged him tightly.

"As do I my love," he squeezed me and kissed my temple, "Why don't we drink that coffee and get ready for the day? I was thinking that we could bring Jaden to get his first picture with Santa today.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Have you ever been down for the Christmas celebrations at city hall?" Edward asked me as we pulled up to my apartment building.

"Never," I shook my head in response.

"Well then, we're lucky we are going today, they are lighting the tree tonight," he smiled and squeezed my hand.

We were now walking up the gray stone walkway to the front doors of the building, birch trees and rocks lined the walk. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and opened the front door for me. Once we were in the elevator his lips found mine.

"Why is it every time we are in an elevator you take it upon yourself to make out with me?" I smiled against his lips and opened my eyes.

"Because I love the way you look in the elevator light," he smiled at me and then burst out laughing at the obvious lie.

"You are such a geek," I shook my head and walked out of the elevator. I didn't even bother going to my own apartment. I just wanted my baby back in my arms.

"Hey Bells! Hey Eddie!" Emmett exclaimed when he answered the door. I was about to say hi back to him when I heard a little giggling sound below us. There, hitched onto Emmett's leg, was Jaden, laughing at himself.

"What are you doing on Uncle Em you silly boy?" I laughed and picked him up. I kissed his little nose and he grabbed mine.

"Da!" Jaden exclaimed when he realized Edward was standing behind me.

"Jaden!" Edward exclaimed back at him and took him from my arms, throwing him up in the air. I lurched forward in fright that he might drop him.

"Relax Bella," Edward chuckled and kissed my temple.

"Just be careful," I smiled at him, "So where is everyone?" I turned to Emmett.

"Shopping," he rolled his eyes, "So I had man to man time with Jay!"

"Jasper went?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Alice has that boy whipped," Emmett rolled his eyes. Of course Jasper was whipped. Everyone knew that.

We chatted for a few more minutes and then left down to my apartment. Edward brought Jaden into the bathroom for his bath. He was so perfect with Jay, it made me love him even more. He had no problem with Jaden and loved being a dad to him. After making some baby oatmeal for Jaden I went to the bathroom to get Edward. When I walked in there my heart swelled. Edward had Jaden wrapped in a towel, sitting on his lap, reading a Bert and Ernie bath book to him while drying him off. Jaden was determined to get his hands on the book but Edward it out of his reach. I smiled as he would lean forward for the book and Edward would pull him back against him. I leaned against the door frame since he didn't notice me.

"I love you," I whispered, so quietly I didn't think he would hear me.

"I love you too," he looked up at me.

"You two look so cute together," I smiled at him.

"It's all Jaden, he holds the cuteness here," Edward smiled.

"You're wrong there," I whispered in Edward's ear as I pulled Jay into my arms.

We worked as a tag team in Jaden's room to get him dressed. While I put on his diaper Edward went and picked out an outfit for the day. Luckily Alice hung the clothing but outfit so I didn't have to match things together. God knows how that would turn out… He picked a pair of Dark blue jeans and a Carolina Blue shirt. Jaden looked so cute in it I wanted to eat him up. Though we kept him in only his diaper for breakfast, knowing that he would find away to get it all over himself.

"Let's get some breakfast in you baby," I blew a raspberry kiss on his belly before scoping him up into my arms.

Jaden seemed to like the oatmeal I made for him. Edward asked if he could feed him and I by all means let me. I didn't think he would eat it as I held the spoon but when I gave it to Edward he looked eager. It caused me to laugh and I went to take a shower.

Forty Five minutes later we were standing in line at city hall, Edward took Jaden's snow suit off of him as soon as we were inside.

"Bella love, you're torturing the poor boy, he looks like a big blue marshmallow," Edward said unzipping the jacket-pant combination.

"Edward!" my eyes widened, "Never call my son a marshmallow again! He is not!"

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward looked down to his feet, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You're not forgiven," I pouted and pushed the stroller into his feet. Edward scowled at me but Jaden found it funny. I started to giggle along with him, "Now you are forgiven."

"You're a mean women Isabella," Edward shook his head at me.

"So I have been told," I threw my hair over my shoulder dramatically. We looked at each other for a second before bursting out in laughter again.

"Let's go get your picture with Santa taken buddy," Edward kissed Jaden's head and strapped him back into the stroller.

Once we were in the line up for the picture Jaden started getting antsy. Edward pointed out who Santa was to him and he buried his face in my chest.

"Welcome to Santa's Workshop, what's this little guy's name?" the overly cheerful elf who eyed up my man said to him and only him.

"Jaden," I said to her. Even though I was only saying my son's name, it sound like, 'Stop looking at my man before I rip your head off'.

"Ok, if your brother can go put him on Santa's lap we can get started," she smiled at me.

"He is his father actually," I spat back at her.

As soon as Jaden was in Santa's arms he took one look him and started crying.

"Jaden!" Edward smiled enthusiastically at him and all crying stopped. Instead there was a big smile on his lips. The photographer took the picture and I couldn't be happier.

"It'll be ready for pick up in two days," the slut elf spat at me.

"I'll be here to get it while my boyfriend stays back and watches our son," I spat back at her.

Edward pulled me away before I punched her, though I wouldn't have minded taking a few throws at her.

"Calm down love," Edward whispered in my ear and then placed a slow kiss on my lips.

"I hate her," I growled and crossed my arms.

"I love when you go all protective girlfriend on those sluts, you don't know how much it turns me on. I would love to show you how much I love you. I'd take you back to your apartment right now… But we have Jaden so I guess that will have to wait."

Damn that sexy Edward Cullen.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Got a little steamy there at the end didn't it ?! **

**Tell me how you liked it. ALSO, any ideas you have for the story are greatly appreciated. **

**REMEMBER TO NOMINATE YOUR FAVORITE STORIES FOR THE TWILIGHT CHOICE AWARDS. NOMINATING CLOSES AT 11:59PM TOMORROW NIGHT. LINK IS ON MY PROFILE !!!**

**Alyssa.**


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

Two weeks before Christmas Alice called me and told me that we were going Christmas shopping. Apparently I didn't have a say in the matter because Alice showed up my house ten minutes later. I really didn't want to go out today. It was Edward's first day off in a week and a half. I just wanted to spend the day with my boys.

"Bella don't worry, Jaden and I are going to watch the hockey game with Emmett and Jasper," Edward smiled as he fed Jaden breakfast. Edward hadn't spent a night here in so long. Twenty minutes after he got off his shift last night he was here.

"But I feel so bad, it's your first day off in a week and I don't get to spend it with you," I ran my hand through his hair. How could I not? He was so handsome; there was no way I wanted to leave him for an entire day.

"Love, you won't be with her all day, she's going to want to come back to Jasper eventually, and then you will be with us," Edward pulled me onto his lap and kissed my shoulder.

"Bella, get your cute butt off of Edward and out the door, we have Christmas shopping to do," Alice came into the kitchen.

"Ugh, fine," I pouted, "Bye Edward, bye my Jaden," I kissed both of them and glumly walked out the door, grabbing my purse and jacket on the way. I could hear Edward laughing as I sulked. Rose gave me a little push as I slipped on my jacket and I was out the door.

"Don't worry Eddie, I'll take good care of her," Alice laughed at Edward's groan when she called him Eddie.

"Relax Bella, we'll be back by 7," Rose smiled and pressed the button for the elevator.

I looked down at my watch. It was noon. Just Great.

., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., .,

**EPOV**

"Don't worry Eddie, I'll take good care of her," Alice laughed as I groaned. Bella just kept her head down and walked out the door. I knew she didn't want to go but she needs to catch up with her friends. Alice and Jasper had just recently aka last night, bought a house here so we would be seeing them a lot more.

"You ready to go watch the football game at Uncle Emmett's?" I asked Jaden. He smiled up at me and let the spoonful of food i just gave him seep through, down his chin, onto his clothes.

"Not cool Jay," I shook my head smiling at him. He started to laugh and let more baby oatmeal drool down, "Let's get you changed out of these dirty clothes."

I got down to Jaden's room and put him on the change table.

"Let's get you out of these clothes bud," I took the onsie off of him and changed his diaper. He wasn't happy with me when I put him in his crib but I couldn't risk him falling off the change table.

"So what are you going to wear for the game…?" I smiled at Jaden from where I was standing in front of his dresser. I was never good in picking out his clothes. I was so thankful for Alice arranging them by outfit. It made mine and Bella's day so much easier. I decided eventually to put him in a pair of jeans and his Chicago Blackhawks jersey.

"Perfect," I stood him up tall on the change table, holding his hands out to the side. Even though Jaden wasn't my biological son I feel like he's mine.

Emmett, Jasper, Jaden, and I were planning on watching the Chicago Blackhawks vs. Toronto Maple Leafs game at Emmett and Rose's place. Much to Rose's dismay, Emmett recently installed a 60 inch plasma screen TV with surround sound.

"You ready to see your first hockey game?" I had Jaden in one arm as I grabbed my cell phone and locked the apartment door with my keys. Bella and I had given each other keys to the others apartment the morning after we got the Santa Claus pictures.

I knocked on Emmett's door but he didn't answer right away. My first thought was that he fell asleep or something, but then again. It's game day. Emmett never sleeps when the Blackhawks are playing that night.

"Where is he?" I heard Jasper ask from behind me.

"No idea," I mumbled. Emmett should have been home. I knew that Rose was going shopping with Alice and Bella so he most likely didn't go anywhere.

"Hey buddy," Jasper smiled at Jaden gave him a high five which Jaden was delighted to return.

The door finally opened up after us knocking for ten minutes.

"Sorry I was in the shower," he said. We could tell; his hair was still wet.

"Emmett showering? What happened?" Jasper joked. I had to admit that it was funny.

"If you must know I just got back from the gym," Emmett flexed.

"Down Emmett, no one wants to see your steroid user arms," I shook my head. I knew that Emmett didn't use them but Jasper and I had a running joke to tease him about it. It all started back in the tenth grade when he went from this skinny white kid to big burly high schooler in about 6 months. We teased him about his amazing growth spurt all through high school, and as you can see. We still do it today.

"Whatever men, we have hockey to watch," he pumped a fist in the air and then turned to Jay, "Isn't that right little man, you're so cute, yes you are."

Jasper and I looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. The man was truly a sap.

"Oh yeah, what a man you are," Jasper laughed. Emmett glared at us.

"Ok ladies, turn on the TV and let's watch some Maple Leaf butt get kicked," I grinned at them. The Blackhawks had beaten the Maple Leafs all season; they were not going to ruin their streak now.

Emmett turned on the TV and found the channel while I set Jaden on the floor with the toys that they had here for him. Rose had Jasper and Emmett build a little activity center for him in the corner of their living room. She used the excuse that they could use it for their kids once they had one.

Jasper, Emmett and I took our places on the two couches and lazy boy while Jaden played at my feet with his toy cars. Currently he was running them repeatedly over my feet. I looked down at him and smiled; he didn't seem to notice though as his attention was focused on the cars and my feet.

After the first second period of the game it was 2-1 for the Blackhawks. Emmett insisted on another round of beer though I denied mine. Jaden pulled himself up on my leg.

"Well look at that! He's standing!" Emmett exclaimed.

"He started doing this a couple weeks ago," I laughed and kissed Jay's head.

Jaden surprised us all when he let go of my leg and gripped the couch, making his way to the other side. He stumbled a couple times but grabbed onto the couch harder. It took him five minutes to reach the other side but non the less, he did it. Emmett's excited comments probably had to do with his determination.

"Good job Jay!" he through him up in the air and caught him causing Jaden to laugh excitedly, "You are the best kid ever!"

Jaden reached out and grabbed Emmett's lip; giggling menacingly he pulled Emmett's face toward him.

"Ow buddy your hurting me," Emmett's voice was mumbled from Jaden's grip so pulled back and set Jay on the couch.

"Come here Jaden," I reached my arms out toward him. He crawled in a hurry over to me and laid his body across my lap.

"Da!" he smiled, rolling over so he could look up at me.

"Someone must be in a good mood today," I leaned down and kissed his head, "Are you hungry yet?"

"Edward, would you mind if I make it?" Jasper asked.

"Uhh, sure," I said slightly confused.

"Thanks," he got up and started walking towards the kitchen after I handed him the key to my apartment to get the food. Emmett and I's mouths dropped at what he mumbled before shutting the door, "I'll need the practice."

"Did he just?" Emmett looked at me with wide eyes.

"I think he did," I said with equal shock written across my face.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence. Alice was pregnant? She had told Bella that she was sick a couple of weeks before they came out to Chicago but… pregnant? Jasper walked back into the apartment five minutes later carrying Jay's lunch. As soon as he gave me the bowl Emmett pounced at him.

"YOU KNOCKED UP THE PIXIE?" Emmett laughed.

"Alice is not a pixie Emmett, she has just not quite reached five feet, and yes, Alice is pregnant," the smile on Jaspers face was the biggest I had ever seen in all my 30 years of knowing him.

"Congrats man!" I reached over and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks," he smiled. Emmett congratulated him too and the third period started up again.

I fed Jaden his oatmeal mush; still have no idea how he can eat it, it looks disgusting. Emmett and Jasper had to keep the yelling at the TV down after Jaden fell asleep on my shoulder.

Just as the game ended we heard voices in the hall that could only belong to our girls. I guessed they went into our apartment to drop off the bags before coming over here because the voices disappeared. The next time I heard them they were barging into the apartment.

"We're hoooome!" Alice yelled. She was going to wake up the sleeping child on my shoulder if she didn't shut up soon.

"Shh," Jasper said from the lazy boy. The girls noticed Jaden sleeping and kept their voices down.

Before any of them got the chance to talk Emmett got off the couch and ran over to Alice, kneeling in front of her stomach.

"Well what do we have here? Oh could it be… a baby?" Emmett asked.

"Congratulations Alice," I called from the couch.

Bella, Rose, and I were laughing as Emmett continued to talk to Alice's stomach while she and Jasper looked just plain pissed off.

"Are you done yet?" Alice crossed her arms against her chest.

"Yup, see you in 9 months mini Alice," he patted it gently before wrapping Rose up in a hug that then proceeded to smack the back of his head.

"How was your day?" I asked Bella as she sat down next to me.

"Long," she sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Why don't you take this sleeping machine back to the apartment and we can set up a movie to watch," I smiled and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Mmm, that sounds perfect," she smiled. I handed Jaden over to her and she left the apartment followed by Rose and Alice.

"Guys, I need your help with something," I got their attention from their bickering act about teasing Alice. I suddenly became nervous, not quite sure of what to say to them.

"What's wrong Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"What… what would you think if I were to… propose… to Bella?" I suddenly became interested in the phone on the wall.

"Yay Edward!" Emmett smiled and picked me up in a hug, "Finally you grew some balls, I was about to think you were going to wait forever.

"Well we have only been dating for four months and I'm not going to propose quite yet, I have something up my sleeve for that but I was going to ask if you guys could come with me to the jewelry store. I already have a ring, it was my grandmothers on my dad's side, she gave it to him to give to me before she passed away, anyways, I need to get it restore and since I'm a little afraid to go in the store by myself I want you guys to come," I let out a huge breath. That was the most nerve racking speech of my life, that is, until I propose to Bella.

"No problem Ed, we'd be happy too," Jasper smiled and clapped my hand.

"Thanks guys, I'm going to head home, as much as you guys are cool, it is my day off which I would like to spend with my girlfriend.

"See you later Eddie, don't get to whipped now," was all I heard as I walked down the hall to Bella's place.

Once back in the apartment Alice and Rose left just as I walked in.

"So how was your day?" I asked, placing a kiss on Bella's forehead once we were settle down in front of the TV.

"Long, we shopped for four hours before Alice let us break for food, how was your day?" she asked while trying to fix the mop of hair on my head.

"It was alright, watched the hockey game, Blackhawks won 5-2, Jaden surprised us all today though," I grinned down at her.

"What did he do?" she exclaimed, sitting up and turning around to face me.

"He used the edge of Emmett's couch to walk himself from where I was sitting to where Emmett was sitting," I grinned at her.

"He did?! Oh my goodness out baby boy is growing up so fast!" Bella exclaimed.

"He is indeed," I smiled down and kissed nose.

As Bella curled up into my chest and we began to watch the movie I couldn't suppress the smile inside. Bella coming into my life was the best thing that could have happened to me. I loved her with every ounce of me being and I couldn't wait to make her my wife.

**OMG SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE ! I am going to update one more time before Friday because I am leaving for a week to go camping in Algonquin Park. I get back next Friday, wash all my clothes, and leave for my cottage up near Kingston on Saturday, where I am gone to for two weeks. I am going to update when I get back from camping and then again when I get back from my cottage. I wish I had internet up there but sadly I don't. **

**Voting is now open for the Twilight Choice Awards, link is on my profile,**

**PS. If you read Technically In Love, Laura and I will b updating soon. She just got an internet stick for her laptop and we have now been discussing things about the story. We have changed up the next chapter quite a bit then what you might have been expecting. Laura comes home from Croatia on August 4****th**** so we are hoping to update before then. **

**See you all on Thursday ( I PROMISE YOU I WILL ACTUALLY UPDATE !)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys ! Here is your update, short authors note because I am leaving for Algonquin Park today in about an hour. But I couldn't leave you guys without another chapter. **

**Minimum 30 reviews before I update again. You better get it before next Friday or else I wont be updating till August 10****th****. **

**See you in a week !**

**BPOV**

My dreams were interrupted the next morning from the blaring alarm on Edward's side of the bed.

"Turn it off," he mumbled into his pillow.

"No, too early to move, you have work," I taped his cheek to try and wake him up. My brain wasn't processing yet which didn't help my mobility. I just wanted to go back to sleep, but that damn alarm was still going. If he didn't shut it off soon he was going to wake Jaden.

"If you don't shut that off-" I started.

"Got it," he grumbled and slammed his hand on top of the alarm.

"Now go to work," I was starting to wake up more; enough that I threatened to leave the hold his arms had no me.

"Noo," Edward moaned.

"Up, now," I left his arms. The pout remained on his face. He looked so cute that the bold Bella took over and straddled his waist. I don't think I had seen Edward's eyes shoot open faster than that.

"Well this is a way to wake up in the morning," he mumbled, pulling me down for a kiss. I stopped straddling him and lay down completely on top of him. I felt better when I knew I was in control. My tongue dug deep into his mouth and he responded by pulling me closer. I heard Jaden start to cry and I slowed down the kiss.

"I woke him up, I'll get him," Edward mumbled and rolled me off his chest.

I smiled and snuggled into the comforter, immediately falling back asleep. I fell asleep for a good half an hour before my sleep was interrupted. There was a little monster crawling around on the bed, pulling his self over my body and smacking his hands against my cheeks.

"Jay please don't hurt mommy," Edward chuckled and climbed into bed next too us."

"Jaden," I smiled, opening my eyes fast. He looked taken aback for a second before giggling and grabbing my nose, "Good morning to you too," I kissed his cheek and pulled him onto my chest.

"Good morning love," Edward kissed my cheek. I chuckled at his strategy to stay home longer.

"Good morning Edward, you still have to go to work today, you have four days off in a week for Christmas, hang in there," I ran my hand through Edwards hair.

"Ugh, fourteen hour shift," Edward flopped onto his back. I knew he hated these long shifts, they definitely took a toll on him.

"Then I will see you at eight o'clock tonight," I kissed him, "Jaden give daddy a kiss, he is going to work," I picked him up so he leaned and gave him a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"Thanks Jay," Edward said as he wiped the drool away from his mouth.

Edward helped me out of bed and I walked him to the front door.

"Have a good day, save lives," I kissed him. He bid his goodbye and gave Jaden and I one last kiss before leaving.

"What are we going to do today bud?" I kissed his temple while walking into the living room where I put him on the floor with his toys.

Edward had already given Jay his breakfast so I toasted a bagel for myself. While I was putting the cream cheese on it I heard a chair move a tad. I looked behind me and saw that Jaden had pulled himself up using the chair. He was now standing there with his brown curly hair wild, blue footy pajamas and a thumb in his mouth.

"Look at you buddy, can you walk over to me?" I sunk down to his level and held my arms out to him. He used the chairs to slowly walk over to me, "Turn around buddy," I smiled. He slowly turned to face me. The second he let go he fell on his bum, I caught him just before he hurt himself.

"Look at you! My baby boy is walking! Good job Jaden!" I exclaimed swinging him up into his arms.

"Mama!" he exclaimed.

"You said my name! Jaden you are the best kid ever! I love you baby," I kissed his cheek and hugged him tight against my chest.

I picked up my bagel from the counter and went into the living room. I put Jaden on his ride on train and he pushed himself around the living room while I watched the morning news.

We spent the majority of the morning in the living room and watching TV. I called Liz to see if I could come by to check out the day car. I would be going back to work on January 15th, almost a year after the accident happened.

When three o'clock rolled around I was getting bored of being stuck in the apartment. I had put Jaden down for a nap at one and he usually slept till about four thirty. I decided to call Alice, though she was back in Washington now. They left this morning to get things squared up there. Alice was opening a new boutique a block away from where I worked. The store was set to open next September.

"Hey Bella!" she exclaimed into the phone.

"Hey Alice! What are you up to?" I asked.

"Just in the process of hiring someone to run the store here when I move out there. I haven't been able to find a good person to be manager yet though," she sighed.

"Why don't you just get your mom to run the store? She can be manager but you could get someone else to do orders and such. Esme can be there just incase there are any problems and it wont stress her out," I suggested.

"BELLA YOU ARE A GENIOUS!" she yelled into the phone.

"One, owe that was my ear, two, no problem!" I laughed.

"So what are you, Jaden and Eddie up to today?" she asked.

"Well Edward is at work, Jaden is taping his nap, and I am bored out of my mind. Oh my goodness you'll never guess what he did today!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"He said 'mama'. I was so happy!" I smiled to myself as his voice replayed in my mind.

"Bella that's awesome! I miss you guys already. I hate not being there when Jaden does all this stuff. Just wait till I move there, you won't be able to get rid of me," she laughed.

"I can only handle so much of you at once Alice," I shook my head.

"You know you love me. So what are you doing now?" she questioned me.

"Being bored, watching TV, I cleaned the apartment already," I sighed.

"Why don't you surprise Edward at the hospital and bring him some supper? I remember the hospital food being nasty when you were in there," she suggested.

That didn't sound so bad, "That's a good idea actually Ali, I'm going to go make supper so I'll talk to you later alright?"

"Ok, see you Bells, love you."

"Love you too Al."

Once we hung up the phone I walked into the kitchen and got out everything I needed to make Jambalaya. It was Edward's favorite dinner and asked if I could make it at least twice a week for him.

While it was cooking on stove I heard a little mumbling through the baby monitor and knew that Jaden was awake. I went down the hall and saw him standing in the crib against the bar.

"Look who's awake," I smiled and kissed him, "Oh and stinky, let's get you clean mister and then we will go see daddy at work," I talked to him while I changed his diaper. One thing I couldn't wait for as he was growing up was him being potty trained so I didn't have to change diapers anymore. I changed him into jeans and a blue collared long sleeve shirt.

"Let's go see daddy," I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Da!" he exclaimed.

"That's right buddy," I laughed and carried him into the kitchen. I set him down on the floor to crawl around while I put some jambalaya into two containers for Edward and I and grabbed a can mashed squash baby food for Jaden. After putting it all into a bag, I brought put Jaden in his winter jacket and snow boots, put on my jacket, and headed down to the car.

After buckling him into the seat I pulled out of the space and headed to the hospital. It wasn't a far drive at all, only about five minutes, ten minutes if there is traffic.

I was able to pull into the doctors parking area because Edward had conveniently put a doctor's pass in the window.

"Hi Irene, how are you?" I smiled at her when I walked in.

"I'm good Bella, and you?" she asked.

"Good, just here to surprise Edward with his favorite supper," I smiled at her.

"Good thing too, he's had a lot to do today," she gave me a small smile before paying attention to the baby in my arms, "That boy is getting more handsome every time I see him. He's going to be a heartbreaker."

"So I've been told," I laughed, "It was good talking to you Irene. I'll see you later."

"See you Bella. Bye Jaden," she waved.

I walked through the atrium to the lobby where I took the elevator up to the third floor. Since I had left the hospital Edward had turned his focus to pediatrics. He felt that he should help the people that had a full life ahead of them. He wanted them to experience how wonderful life could be. It made me cry when he told me that Jaden and I were his inspiration to help people see that life can be perfect.

When I rounded the corner I saw that Edward was sitting at the reception area with his head in his hands.

"It looks like you could deserve this Dr. Masen," I smiled at him. He lifted his head and his eyes lit up immediately.

"Bella," he breathed. He walked over to me and pulled me and Jaden into a tight hug.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Long day," he sighed, kissing my forehead and then Jaden's.

"Dada!" he exclaimed.

"Did he just…?" Edward gasped.

"He said mama earlier today," I grinned.

"Our little man is growing up," Edward smiled and kissed me.

"Yes he is," I grinned and kissed Jay's nose.

"What's got you so down today?" I ran my hand along his face.

"An accident," he whispered. I immediately knew that it must have been the same situation as I was in.

"Like mine," I whispered.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Is she ok?" I looked up into his eyes. He didn't say anything but shook his head 'no', "And the baby?"

"With the father," he tightened his arm around Jaden.

"I love you Edward, please never forget that," I let my forehead rest against his chest.

"I love you too Bella," he kissed the top of my head.

"Hey lovebirds, Edward take your supper, spend time with your family, I got everything here," Kim laughed.

"Thanks," I laughed and went over to give her a hug.

"My how this little boy has grown! I haven't seen him since he was four months old," she scoped him from my arms and laughed, "How are you buddy?"

"Blah," Jaden stuck his tongue out at her and laughed.

"That's not nice!" she laughed and tapped his nose with her finger. She handed Jaden back to me and told us to go downstairs.

Once we were down in the cafeteria Edward was anxious to know what I had brought him.

"I'm hungry Bella, please give it to me," Edward begged.

"Fine," I laughed. I pulled out the jambalaya and his eyes lit up.

"I love you," he grinned and took the container. I also handed him Jaden's food and spoons for both of them since he had him sitting on his lap.

"I know," I laughed and started to eat my own supper. Ten minutes later, Edward had finished his dinner and was now feeding Jaden his.

"Why'd you grab squash for him? It looks gross," Edward commented.

"All baby food looks gross," I said just as Jaden let the spoonful of food Edward just gave him drool out of his mouth.

"Not this time bud," Edward laughed and scoped it back into his mouth.

I loved spending time together like this, I had never been happier then I had been in these last five months. Edward was about ¾ of the way through the baby jar when his pager went off.

"I have to go," he jumped up from the table. I stood up taking Jaden from him. He gave Jaden and I a quick kiss before running off to the elevators.

"Bye bye daddy," I waved Jaden's hand.

"Dada!" he exclaimed reaching out towards the direction Edward had ran off in.

"Daddy had to go back to work, but we'll see him at home buddy," I kissed his head and sat down again, finishing feeding him. I couldn't wait till Edward had his four days off. He wasn't leaving me sight.

**There you have it! I hope you all enjoyed that. Some of you asked for some more family time so there it is!**

**I'll be back next Friday, hopefully with an update !**

**Please review guys, reviews have been declining lately. Only 18 on the last chapter. Minimum 30 reviews before I update. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Over 50 reviews on the last chapter ! Wow ! Thank you guys so much ! Sorry this one is so short but I am leaving for my cottage in about half an hour and I haven't packed! I promise you that the next few chapters will be much longer as the forecast for the next two weeks doesn't look good. Rain almost every day. **

**See you when I get back on the 10****th**** !**

"Edward, hurry up," I yelled at him from the front door of his apartment.

It was December 24th and we were heading to Edward's parents place till the 27th. The past couple of nights Edward had actually spent the past couple nights at his own place so he wouldn't 'wake me or Jaden up at odd hours' as he put it.

"God mommy is being impatient today," he said to Jaden as he carried him into the room.

"We have to get there before the storm starts. I don't want you driving on the roads when it gets bad," I smiled gently at him.

"Ok, let's go then," he kissed me gently before handing a winter jacket clad Jaden to me and scooping up his bag.

Edward called up the elevator and we waited for it to come. After he shut off all the lights we headed into it and made our way downstairs.

When we got outside the snow was already falling. We were supposedly in for the biggest snow storm Chicago had seen in twenty years and I didn't want to be on the roads during it. Edward threw his bag in the backseat with mine and Jaden's while I strapped Jay into his car seat. I decided to let Edward drive my car because I wasn't that experienced with the icy driving while he who had lived here all his life, was.

It took us an hour and a bit to get to Edward's parents house because he didn't want to risk getting in a car accident. By the time we got there, there was a foot of snow on the ground.

"Get Jay inside," Edward said to me before getting out of the car, "I'll get all our stuff."

I nodded my head and grabbed Jaden from his seat. He was fast asleep as he usually is when we go on car rides. When I got to the door, Liz already had it open and was ushering me inside.

"Get inside dear, it's so cold," she said. I gave her a quick hug and moved aside so Edward could get in the door.

Once the door was shut we did proper greetings.

"Look how grown up he is!" Liz exclaimed, "It's hard to believe he looks so different after only a month."

"He's started talking now too," Edward smiled while giving her a hug.

"He is?! What can he say?" Liz looked at her grandson intensely.

"Mama, Dada, and bye, he can kinda say hi too," I smiled.

"Wow! Hi Jaden," she took him from me and kissed his nose.

"Iiiiiiii," Jaden smiled at her.

"Look at that! Pretty soon you won't be able to stop talking," she laughed and handed him back to me so I could get his winter jacket off.

I crouched down to the ground and stood him up while holding on the front of his jacket.

"Stand up," I said to him. I took the jacket off of him and handed it up to Edward. I gave him Jay's boots too and he put them on the boot rack in the closet.

"Why don't you guys go get settled upstairs and I'll go make some dinner," Liz smiled at us and we nodded our heads in agreement.

"Sounds good," Edward grinned. He picked up all our bags up off the ground and carried them upstairs while I trailed behind him.

We didn't have to worry about setting up the crib for Jaden because we had left it here from our last visit. Edward put our bags on the couch in his room and went to use the washroom. I set Jaden on the floor for him to play with some toys and curled up on the bed.

"Are you tired love?" Edward asked, picking up Jaden and climbing onto the bed with me.

"Mhmm," I closed my eyes, "I didn't get too much sleep last night, I had some last minute presents to wrap."

"You shouldn't have let that interfere with your sleep," he kissed my ear.

"It's no big deal," I shrugged. I felt Jaden pulling his way onto my belly. He climbed up and sat there, "Hi," I smiled at him.

"Iiiiiiii," he giggled and started bouncing up and down.

"Such a silly boy," I laughed, "Let's go help your mom with dinner. Is your dad home?"

"He should be. Why don't you go help mom and I'll go with Jaden to find my dad," Edward suggested.

"Dada!" Jay exclaimed.

"Yes buddy, you go with daddy," I kissed his nose and climbed off the bed. Edward and Jaden followed me as I walked back towards the stairs but stopped in front of where Edward Sr.'s office was.

"Can I help with anything?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. Liz was standing there making a casserole for dinner.

"Well I'm almost done with the casserole but why don't you go set the table?" Liz suggested. She knew I hated it when I couldn't help in one way or another.

"Sounds good," I smiled at her and went to get the dishes and utensils from the cupboards.

Once I finished setting the table I wandered into the living room where I heard voices. Edward and Edward Sr. were engrossed in a conversation about a new pacemaker that was in testing still while Liz sat on the couch with Jaden try to get him to say grandma.

"Grandma, say grandma Jaden," Liz said slowly.

"Ma!" Jaden exclaimed when he saw me walk into the room.

"Sorry," I laughed and went to sit next to them, "Jaden can you say grandma?" I asked, saying grandma as slow as I could.

"Ga!" he exclaimed. Every time he said a new word he would get really excited and start jumping up and down.

"Almost!" Liz said excitedly. She was so proud that I asked her if she and Edward Sr. would be his grandparents. She couldn't say yes fast enough.

"Ga," I said, staring straight at him.

"Ga," he replied carefully.

"Ma."

"Ma!" he said excitedly once again.

"Gama," I said.

"Gama!" he exclaimed.

"Good job Jay!" I exclaimed and pulled him in tight against me, "You said it baby! You learned a new word!" I laughed and kissed his cheek, "Who is grandma?" I asked him.

"Gama!" he stretched his little arms out toward Liz and I handed him off to her.

"Thank you Jaden! You can say my name," she smiled and kissed his cheek, "Ooo I love you."

"Ove mama," Jaden said, looking at me. The tears glazed over my eyes. My baby boy loves me. Edward looked over at me smiling.

"I love you too baby," I pulled him from Liz and kissed his forehead. Suddenly a timer in the kitchen went off.

"Dinner's ready," Liz smiled and got up from the table. Edward Sr. followed her into the kitchen while I turned to Edward.

"Did you hear that?" I smiled to Edward. He pulled Jaden and I against him.

"I did," he grinned and kissed me, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too," I grinned up at him and rested my head on his shoulder, "Let's go get dinner."

We walked into the dining room and saw the casserole on the table. Liz had made my favorite, and didn't even know it- hamburger casserole. Edward went to make up the baby oatmeal for Jaden while I got him in his highchair.

"So Bella, when are you headed back to work?" Edward Sr. asked me.

"January 17th," I smiled.

"You seem excited to get back," he noted.

"I am. It's weird having so much time to myself, I can't wait to get back to work," I smiled at him.

"Are you going to bring Jay by the daycare in the mornings?" Liz asked.

"Yes, I'll probably drop him off around 7 because my work opens at 8," I replied.

"That's fine, the day care opens at 6:30 if you ever need to drop him off earlier."

Dinner carried on and Jaden ended up making a mess. Apparently he didn't want the oatmeal, he wanted casserole, so we gave him a bowl of the sauce, no noodles, and piece of bread for him to eat.

After dinner we headed back into the living room and watched the evening news. Apparently the storm was getting worse and the power may be knocked down. Jaden was lying across my chest fast asleep. All this talking must have made him tired.

Around eight Edward offered to go put him in his crib. I pried Jay's hands from my shirt and handed him over. He brought him upstairs while I stayed down on the couch with Liz, we were watching A Christmas Carol while I rested my head on her shoulder she had an arm around me.

The movie ended around eleven and by that point I was tired.

"Let's go to bed love," Edward came over and stood in front of me.

"Too tired to walk, let me sleep here," Liz laughed next to me and I felt myself being picked up.

"Say goodnight Bella," Edward chuckled as he carried me up the stairs.

"Goodnight Liz, goodnight Edward," I called down to the living room. I was asleep before he even made it to the room.

**Review guys ! See you later ! I may update sooner depending if I can hack onto a wireless connection near my cottage :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello all ! So sorry that I didn't get this out sooner ! My laptop had a virus on it and I didn't think that it was revivable so I didn't use it. Then one of my friends came over after we went to wonderland in the middle of August and said that he could fix it since he's really good with computers. So I gave it to him and he fixed it. But I couldn't get it back from him till school started again on Sept 8****th**** since we live in different towns and I was barely home for the last two weeks of summer. I went to two Jonas Brothers concerts, saw them and Honor Society at MuchMusic and went to an Honor Society concert. **

**So there you have it. I hope you like this chapter**

**OH! PS! Letmesignman has translated this story in Russian. So if any of you know Russian go check it out !**

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ,. ., ., **

"MAMA!" a little voice yelled from across the room. I let my eyes open a little before lifting and turning my head to look at him. He smiled at me when I opened my eyes.

"Hi Jaden," I mumbled sleepily. The clock read 6:45 am. I definitely didn't want to get up just yet.

"You'd think he knows what today is," Edward groaned and buried his face in my neck.

"Go get him, maybe he'll fall back asleep with us," I mumbled. He nodded into my neck and got out of bed. Moments later he returned with Jaden, "Morning baby," I kissed his cheek and held him against my chest.

My hopes of him falling back asleep failed. I felt him crawl away from me and climb onto Edward.

"Hi Jaden," he mumbled. Looks like Edward didn't exactly want to get up either.

By this point I had buried my face in my pillow and was letting Edward deal with early morning Jaden. Apparently he gave up on Edward too because I felt him pulling himself up by the headboard and he started jumping.

"Come here you little monster," Edward grabbed him and Jay broke out in giggles, "So you're not going to let us sleep are you," he sat up and Jay stood on his legs, "Well, if you aren't going to let me sleep then wake mommy up.

Edward set Jay on my back and he started jumping.

"I'm up," I turned over and sat up, "He needs to be changed," I looked up at Edward. He gave me a pleading look. He hates it when he has to deal with the dirty diapers, "You woke me up," I gave him a kiss and walked out the bedroom door.

When I got downstairs Liz was already in the kitchen preparing brunch.

"What are you doing up so early?" Liz smiled at me as she gave me a hug.

"Jaden woke us up at 6:45, Edward is changing him now," I told her. She smirked at the fact Edward was the one changing the diaper. I was helping Liz with the cinnamon buns when Edward, Jaden, and Edward Sr. came downstairs.

"Mmm, cinnamon buns, my favorite," Edward smiled and reached forward to grab one but I smacked his hand away.

"No, they will be ready after we open our presents," I scolded him.

He hung his head and sighed, "Fine," he leaned forward to kiss me. I grabbed his hand when I saw it reaching back behind me, no doubt, towards the cinnamon buns.

"I don't think so," I laughed and pulled back.

Liz and Edward Sr. were laughing at us. Once we were done we made our way into the living room to open presents. Liz and Edward Sr. were sitting on the love seat, Jaden and I were in the recliner and Edward was on the floor handing out the presents.

"We'll start with the youngest first," Liz decided.

Edward passed me the presents for him. There were ones from Edward's parents, Edward and I, and from Kathy and Brian. I opened up the one from Liz and Edward Sr. first. They had given Jaden $5000 for his college fund as well as huge teddy bear.

"This is too much," I gasped as I saw the $5000 check.

"Nonsense Bella," Edward Sr. smiled at me, "We want to do this for Jaden. Please don't complain about the money. We want Jaden to have a bright future."

I was a little hesitant about the money. I mean, $5000 is a lot of money. Never in my life had I expected money to be handed at me to help with my child's education.

Jaden obviously didn't care about the money. He was too busy climbing all over the teddy bear that I had placed on the floor. Edward and I had bought Jay various gifts but our biggest gift to him was a play castle from Fisher Price. Of course we didn't set it up here but we would once we get home. Kathy and Brian had given Jay a variety of presents ranging from a train set that he could actually sit on and ride around the living room to a quilt that Kathy had made herself.

"Here Bella," Edward handed me a present from Liz and Edward Sr.

"Thanks," I smiled at him. The box he handed me was long and thin. I guessed before I even opened it that it was a necklace. The blue box with a swan on the top had me nervous. Even I knew that that meant it was Swarovski.

"Oh my gosh," I gasped. It was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was a silver chain with a crystal pendant. The pendant was four hearts. Three were hollow and one was whole.

"Turn it around," Liz smiled at me. The back of it had a name engraved on each of the hearts. Renee, Charlie, Edward, Jaden.

"Thank you, it's beautiful" I whispered. I had to brush away the tears that started to travel down my face.

"It was our pleasure dear," Liz got up and gave me a hug.

"Edward, can you put it on me?" I asked him.

"Sure," he smiled at me and stood up. I turned around and he clasped it around my neck.

Edward gave me my present next. It was yet again a small box. Not quite as small as a ring

box and not as big as a necklace box. I looked up him curiously before opening it. Inside

sitting on the black velvet was a key.

"What?" I looked up at Edward.

"I know that we have only known each other for a short time and you have only been out of the hospital for a little over two months but I have gotten to know you better over these past few months then I have with anyone in my entire life. So I was wondering if you and Jay would move in with me," Edward sunk down to my level where I was seated on the recliner.

"Yeah, yes, yes of course," I smiled and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and pressed my lips to his.

"Thank you," he smiled. I grinned at him and he pulled me into a tight hug. After the excitement was over we returned to the present opening. I was nervous about giving my present to Edward. I was afraid of how he was going to react to it. Edward kissed me one last time before sitting back down

"Edward, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it love?" He looked away from the presents and up to me.

"Please open the present from Jaden and I last?" my statement came out more like a question.

"Sure," he nodded while giving me a curious look.

He opened up his present from Liz and Edward Sr. first. They gave him a computer application for his Macbook so that when he was playing his piano and was writing a new composition, it would digitally record the notes he was playing on staff paper.

"This is awesome, thanks you guys so much," Edward smiled gratefully up at his parents. My nerve's started to get the best of me. My present was up next. Edward lifted the large envelope in his hands and looked up at me curiously.

"What?" he looked at me.

I shook my head smiling, "Just open it."

Edward opened the envelope, giving it to Jaden to play with, while he kept the documents inside. After a few silent minutes of him reading it over, Liz spoke.

"What do they say Edward?" she asked him.

"They're adoption papers," he said, barely above a whisper.

Liz looked up at me with tears in her eyes. Edward was looking up at me too. Both had a big smile on their face. Edward Sr. sat there with a proud smile on his face, holding his wife close.

"Da!" Jaden exclaimed, interrupting the silent joy we were all sharing.

"Yeah buddy," he kissed his hand, "I'm your daddy."

The tears came before I could stop them. Once Edward saw them he started to get up but I stopped him. He and Jay just looked too cute together right now to separate them. Liz came over and sat beside me on the couch. She wrapped an arm around me and I leaned against her.

"They are so cute together," Liz smiled at me.

"They are," I smiled back at her before turning back to look at my family.

After we went through the rest of the presents for Edward Sr. and Liz we moved onto the kitchen for brunch. Liz had the guys make bacon and eggs while she finished up on the cinnamon buns and I made the hash browns. Jaden was content in the living room playing with his toys in his playpen. Since the house was open concept we were able to keep an eye on him while we cooked.

"You girls ready?" Edward Sr. asked Liz and I as he placed the food on the kitchen table and Edward got Jaden for the next room.

"Yep," I smiled and grabbed the hash browns from the oven, placing them on a hot plate.

Brunch was delicious. Edward Sr. laughed when I told him that his breakfasts are even more impressive than Edwards. Jaden sat in the high chair eating hash browns and eggs since they were soft enough for his little teeth.

That night we had a huge Christmas dinner at the house. Liz's parents were there, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rose all came over for dinner. By the time dinner was over and the mess was cleaned up we were all exhausted. Jaden had been stubborn and tried to keep his eyes open as long as possible but he eventually gave up and settled for sleeping on my shoulder.

"Bella, are you ready for bed?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes and realized that I had been falling asleep on Edward's shoulder.

"Yeah," I nodded my head. We bided everyone goodnight and made our way upstairs. Edward took Jaden from me and followed me up the stairs. I still had one more surprise for Edward before we went to sleep.

While Edward was putting Jaden in his crib I took the opportunity to change into my pajamas. Jaden was sleeping in the guest room next to ours for the night. Once I was done I hoped into bed and waited for him to come back from changing.

"Did you like your presents today?" Edward smiled at me as he climbed into bed.

"I did, thank you," I smiled back at him and curled into his chest.

"I loved mine too," he leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"Edward?"

"Yes love," he replied, leaning back so he could look at my face.

"I just wanted to thank you for being so kind to me and welcoming me into your family. I was so confused at first, and truth be told, I found it a little creepy," he laughed at this, "You wanted to spend so much time with me. I barely knew you. Then I realized how much you cared about Jaden and I. Before I got in the accident you know I was/are a massage therapist right?"

"Yes, you work just down the street from Esme, I remember from when you were talking about sending Jay to day care," Edward smiled and brushed the hair out of my eye, "Why?"

"Well, to repay you, would you like a massage?" I smiled as seductively as I could at him, as I moved a hand from his face to his back.

"I would love one," he kissed me gently and I pushed him onto his stomach.

"Do you mind if I take your shirt off?" I lay down on top of him and whispered in his ear. He shook his head in the pillow and lifted his arms above his head. I slowly lifted his shirt off and threw it to the side. I placed my hands on his back and began his massage. Ten minutes later I slid off of Edward to lye next to him.

"Edward," he didn't move so I thought he fell asleep.

"Hmm," he moaned, "That was amazing," his head turned to face me, a blissful smile was on his face.

"You're welcome," I smiled and kissed him. He deepened the kiss until he was hovering over me. His hands came up under my shirt and started working their way north. His hands slowly crept up to my breasts.

"Edward," I breathed.

"Sorry," he mumbled and rolled over so we were next to each other. I leaned on my side, resting my hand on my head.

"Edward, I really do want to have…sex… with you but, I just can't yet, when I first met you I didn't want to let you in, I didn't really know if I could ever let myself love a man again, but now that I can, it's different, I want to have you in every way possible, just please have patience with me."

"Anything for you Bella," he kissed me gently and held me tight as we fell asleep.

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

**There we have it ! Thank you to Letmesignman for the idea for the ending, it got my creative juices flowing. **

**See you next time, probably next weekend.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so so so so so so sorry. Please read chapter. I'll explain at bottom. **

* * *

I packed up the last box and looked around the apartment. It had been two weeks since Christmas. As soon as we got back from his parents house, Edward was eager for Jaden and I to move in with him.

"Bella, you ready to go?" Edward peeked his head into my bedroom.

"Yeah, this is the last box," I replied. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, "It feels strange leaving here. I know I've only been here for less than a year, but its my home."

"You know you don't have to move in with me if you really don't want to."

"I do. Don't get me wrong, " I turned around to face him, "I just can't believe that my life has changed from being so shitty to absolutely perfect in such a short time."

Edward leaned down to kiss me, "I love you so much Bella. I want to be there for you and for Jaden. I want to treat you like the princess you are."

"I love you too," I whispered against his lips as I kissed him.

After a couple more minutes Edward carried the last box down to the car and I locked the door behind us. I brought the keys down to the landlord and climbed into the front seat on Edwards volvo. He had hooked up his car to a small trailer which currently held all of mine and Jaden's belongings which weren't currently already at Edwards. Rose had already strapped Jaden into his car seat and Maya in her crate and we were finally ready to go.

"You better invite us over soon," Rose said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Your coming over for dinner tomorrow night," I laughed.

"Oh yeah. Well call us if you need help moving in."

"Thanks Rose, bye Emmett," I gave her another hug and got in the car. Ten minutes of driving went by before I realized that we were going in the wrong direction of his apartment, "Edward, where are we going?"

"Home."

"Uh, home is like twenty minutes in the opposite direction," where was he taking us?

"No its not," he shrugged.

"Edward… what did you do?" I turned to look at him. He had a smug grin plastered on his face.

We soon entered the Bridgeport area of Chicago five minutes later. The skyscrapers were downing in numbers and there was more green (well snow) spaces. The houses were bigger out here and actually had backyards. It was the perfect place to raise a family. Two minutes later we pulled into the driveway of a large brick house. It was beautiful. With two white pillars at the entrance and a large front yard I was sure it was the biggest house in the neighborhood.

"Welcome home," Edward smiled as he climbed out of the car.

"Wha… did… did you buy this place?" I stuttered while climbing out myself. He came around to my side with Jaden in his arms. I had gotten Maya in her crate out of the car on my side.

"So what do you think?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I think that you should stop teasing me and take us to your apartment," I looked up at him.

"There is no more apartment. I sold it last week. I bought this house about a month ago. I slowly started moving some things from my place but I mostly had my mom help design the place. She picked out all the furniture," Edward began to pull me up to the the driveway and into the house.

"Which is why you wouldn't let me take any of it from my apartment," I stated.

"I'm actually surprised I pulled this off without you finding out," he leaned down to kiss me but I stepped away from him.

"Oh no mister, I want to see the house first," I opened the door and stepped into the foyer. Once I placed Maya on the ground I looked around the home. Right away I could tell it was open concept. To my right was the dining room with what looked like a archway to the family room. To my left was living room and an archway to the kitchen. Basically it was a large square with the kitchen and family room covering the entire back of the house. The stairs were near the front door and led to a small landing. The stairs to the left took you up to another landing that had three bedrooms off of it. The stairs to the right led to our master bedroom which almost took up half of the top floor. Edward followed me as I went on my little tour around the house making small comments on where Liz got the furniture from or why she painted areas certain colours. When we made our way back down to the family room I put Jaden on the ground and basically attacked Edward, "I love it!"

"I'm so glad!" He pulled me in for another kiss and lifted me off the ground, "I was so nervous that you wouldn't like it."

"What would you have done if I hadn't liked it?" I decided to ask, almost afraid of the answer.

"I would have put it on the market and let you pick the home yourself," he replied.

"Of course you would have," I rolled my eyes and pulled him in for another kiss. Jaden then pulled himself up using my pant leg so I reached down to pick him up, "Look at this Jaden. Its our new home. Your going to have so much fun here baby."

"Mama," was his 11 month old reply. I laughed and blew a raspberry on his cheek, "So I suppose we should start unpacking."

"Yeah I guess we should," we walked outside and let Jaden play in the snow while we started to unload the trailer. He didn't stay there for long though.

"Jaden where are you going?" Edward asked as he started to walk to towards us. Once he reached us he held up his hands like he wanted to help, "Alright buddy, how about you carry this inside for us," he handed Jaden Maya's empty food and water bowls.

It took us about two hours to unload and put away most of the things that we had brought from the apartment. All of Jaden's clothes and toys were put away in his room and Edward and I had unpacked our clothes. The only things we still had to do were family pictures, books, and other little nick nacks. We had already donated all our plates, glasses, utensils, majority of the furniture, and the kitchen table to the women's shelter downtown.

It was hard to believe that Edward had done all this for us. I was dishing out deep dish pizza in our new kitchen for Edward and myself while I cooked mashed carrots and ham for Jaden. We sat in the family room after dinner on the floor with Jaden and enjoyed spending time together as a family. He was so fascinated with all the new toys that Liz and Kathy had bought for him.

After Edward put Jaden to bed we made our way up to our new room for an early night. Mine and Edwards physical relationship had slowly started to progress in the past couple weeks. We still hadn't had sex but I was hoping to change that tonight.

"Are you tired?" I asked Edward from the bathroom. Alice had bought me a way to short black teddy lingerie type thing as a Christmas gift. Up until now I was too afraid to use it. I suddenly had a burst of confidence and a revelation that truly told me that Edward would never hurt me.

"I am actually," he crawled under the covers in his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Well thats too bad," I said. I walked out of the bathroom and put my arm over my head resting on the frame of the door and the other arm on my waist, jutting my hip out in the process.

Edward immediately sat up in the bed, not knowing what to do. He slowly closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Bella," he said slowly, "I love you but I don't think you can sleep in this bed like that. Please… please go change. If you come over here I won't be able to hold myself back."

"That's what I'm planning on," I grinned and walked over to the side of the bed.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, slowly lifting his hand up to touch my body.

"Yes," I smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He pulled me into him and we laid there making out for a couple minutes. It wasn't until I tried to pull his t-shirt over his head that he protested.

"Bella I need to know that you are 100% positive that you are ready to do this. I don't want to scare you. I promise that we can go slow. I just need to know that you are ready."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**Once again, I'm so so so so so sorry. I have had a crazy couple of years. Upon graduating high school I went to Kenya (1 week), Tanzania (3 1/2 months), and Switzerland (1 week) for four months in September of 2010. I worked and worked all summer to save for the trip. Once I got back I worked and worked for 8 months straight and literally had 15 hour days. Now I am a freshmen in university (which is kind of weird that now I have time when exams start for me on tuesday, oooppps) I am very sorry. And I promise you that you won't have to wait two years again for another update. **


End file.
